Semper Fidelis
by Ertal77
Summary: Traducción al español del fanfic de Blind Author Moriarty tiende una trampa a John y a Anthea, para que todo el mundo crea que trabajan para él. Ambos deben huir y tratar de demostrar su inocencia. BAMF!John
1. Capítulo uno

**Traducción de _Semper Fidelis_, de Blind Author **

**Autor: Blind Author**

**Rating: +14 años**

**Temas: Acción /Misterio/ Amistad **

**Personajes: Anthea /John /Sherlock /Mycroft**

**Avisos: slash solo como contexto secundario (no smut). Violencia y tortura en capítulos posteriores.**

* * *

**SEMPER FIDELIS**

**Primera parte**

Mycroft Holmes no se lo creía. No _podía_ creerlo. ¿Su ayudante era una trampa? ¿Una espía?

Pero las evidencias estaban justo delante de él. Fotografías de ella llamando por teléfono a altas horas de la noche, a horas que coincidían sospechosamente con fugas de información importante. Un mensaje codificado enviado desde su ordenador personal, detallando el horario de Mycroft, sus costumbres y sugerencias de métodos y mejores momentos para su asesinato.

Su primer instinto, visceral, fue rechazarlo. No, ella no. No la mujer que…

Pero rápidamente se corrigió: esos métodos eran comunes. Habían supuesto la caída de grandes líderes en el pasado. Ligaduras emocionales. Enviar a alguien que desde el principio tiene tal nivel de entrega que es imposible no confiar en él, se hace inevitable compartir sus planes, sin darse cuenta se le considera íntimo…

Es inevitable imaginarse enamorado de él…

Y entonces el espía empieza a hacer su trabajo, pero para ese momento el objetivo está tan enamorado que rechaza cualquier evidencia contra él. Se descartan las sospechas, se silencian los rumores de traición, y finalmente el objetivo está exactamente donde el espía había previsto.

Desde que empezaron una relación íntima, ¿cuántas veces se había maravillado de su suerte? Después de todo, las diversas necesidades de atender al gobierno no le convertían en el más atento de los compañeros, y a pesar de que su afecto podía haber afectado su objetividad, Mycroft estaba seguro de que ella no andaba falta de pretendientes. Era consciente de que ella tenía mejores opciones a su disposición, y era un enigma por qué lo había elegido a él.

Estaba horrorizado por lo plausibles que parecían ahora sus motivos.

En el instante en que se dio cuenta de ese horror, de ese doloroso sentimiento de pérdida y del acuciante sentimiento de traición, Mycroft lo apagó. Cerró los ojos, respiró profunda y uniformemente, y no los abrió hasta que esa complicada mezcla de amor, furia y dolor estuvo bien empujada hacia abajo, en el fondo del estómago. Hasta que no sintió nada más que pena por si mismo, por haber caído en la trampa.

Extrañamente, no era el hecho de que tuvieran relaciones sexuales lo que hacía que su traición hirviese como ácido en su pecho, sino la intimidad que acompañaba al acto. Las tranquilas cenas que eran un tácito preludio a algo más, los desayunos juntos a primera hora del día, satisfecho ya el sueño, algunas veces consumido incluso en la cama si esa mañana se sentían especialmente decadentes… y durante todo ese tiempo, ella había estado planeando asesinarle.

Y si él hubiera muerto, ella lo habría tenido todo. Los contactos de Mycroft hubiesen sido suyos, y su protección también…

Trató de sentirse agradecido por que el mensaje hubiera sido interceptado por uno de sus espías. Era una casualidad que lo hubieran encontrado, ya que había sido enrutado de forma que no entrara en contacto con él. Lo que realmente fue todavía más esclarecedor, ya que solo su ayudante y él conocían la existencia de esa ruta en particular, así que solo ella podía haberlo planeado de modo que él no lo viera.

Mycroft tomó aire, luchando por serenarse. En diez minutos, ella (y a partir de ese momento sería solo "ella", porque no se permitiría ni pensar en su nombre) entraría, y tenía que estar preparado.

Durante un momento, se preguntó si sería mejor que uno de sus muchos guardaespaldas estuviese presente en la sala, en caso de que ella intentase matarle, al darse cuenta de que sus cuidadosos planes de asesinato se habían ido al traste. Pero al final decidió que no, ella no esperaba que su tapadera se hubiese destapado, y no era probable que llevase ningún arma de la que él tuviera que defenderse.

Y sus guardaespaldas podrían poner objeciones a lo que él iba a hacer.

Mycroft no malgastó el tiempo. Tenía que ser rápido y limpio, como al amputar un miembro gangrenado. Empezó a hablar en cuanto ella abrió la puerta.

-Tu empleo ha finalizado, y te sugiero por tu propio bien que abandones el país.

Donde otra persona hubiera empezado a correr, o al menos se hubiera dado la vuelta sobre sus talones, ella simplemente parpadeó.

-Yo…

-Es inútil protestar- interrumpió Mycroft. No podía dejar que suplicara, no confiaba en que su resolución lo aguantase-. Sabemos donde reside tu lealtad.

Antes, ella solo estaba confundida. Ahora él vio el ligero cambio en su expresión, el temblor de su boca, la forma en que colocaba su cabeza, que le indicaban que ella se había dado cuenta de que iba en serio.

-De todas formas, a pesar de que no has sido leal, has sido útil- murmuró, tratando de justificar lo que estaba a punto de hacer-. Y creo que se te debe algún tipo de pago por… _servicios prestados_…

Mycroft sentía su sonrisa como el filo de un cuchillo, rígida y fría. Pero eso era bueno, estaba bien, reduciría todo lo que había habido entre ellos a nada más que una desagradable transacción.

Se endureció contra su expresión, diciéndose que todo era parte de la actuación. Por supuesto que ella debía parecer devastada y en shock, desde luego que ella debía mirarle como si _él_ fuera el que la había traicionado a _ella_, para que se echase atrás y proclamase que todo había sido un tremendo error, y ella pudiera continuar su trabajo...

-Tienes un día de ventaja- concluyó.

Mycroft sabía que estaba haciendo una tontería. Le estaba dando la oportunidad de volver junto a su jefe con la información que hubiera obtenido sobre él... pero al menos, de esta forma, tenían una oportunidad de rastrearla hasta la base del enemigo.

Y no, seguramente no tenía que ver con el hecho de que no creía que pudiera soportar ver como se la llevaban a rastras de su oficina.

Ella lo miró durante unos momentos en un silencio atónito, y entonces demostró que a pesar de sus engaños nunca había sido ninguna estúpida.

Salió corriendo.

* * *

-Lo siento- dijo Lestrade.

-¿Por qué?- preguntó Sherlock, agradecido de que su voz sonara casi normal-. A menos que también tú estés trabajando para Moriarty.

-Bueno, sé que... le apreciabas- dijo el inspector con cautela.

Sherlock sintió el súbito e irracional impulso de reírse. ¿"Apreciar" a John? Supuso que apreciaba a John en el mismo sentido que el aceite hirviendo era "tibio".

Miró las evidencias que Lestrade había traído, las imágenes de las cámaras de vigilancia urbanas y los registros telefónicos amontonados sobre la mesa de centro, y se sintió repentinamente enfermo. Se preguntó si la extraña sensación de presión en su pecho era un síntoma de ataque al corazón, e incluso deseó que fuera eso, y que acabara con él. Porque, si se desplomaba muerto en el suelo de la sala de estar, no tendría que seguir sentado allí, mirando... mirando _eso_.

Registros telefónicos, fotos, horas y fechas de encuentros... una vasta colección de evidencias que en conjunto demostraban una cosa: John estaba trabajando para Moriarty. Había estado trabajando para Moriarty desde el principio.

Sherlock no quería creerlo… pero las evidencias eran indiscutibles.

También explicaban algunos puntos que Sherlock se había estado planteando. Explicaba por qué Moriarty había aparecido justo después de conocer a John: había esperado hasta tener a su espía en Baker Street para darse a conocer. Explicaba por qué la bomba en la piscina era falsa, por qué Moriarty se había reído y se había marchado, diciendo algo parecido a que aquello había sido una prueba. Aparentemente había sido una prueba para comprobar si John se había infiltrado con éxito.

Y por encima de todo, explicaba por qué, cuando Sherlock lo arrastró sobre las baldosas llenas de cloro y le besó, John le había devuelto el beso.

Nunca entendió por qué hasta ahora. Sherlock sabía lo que era: un genio narcisista con un ligero desorden de la personalidad. Y no tenía ni idea de por qué John, quien, a pesar de que a veces tenía mucho temperamento, era probablemente la persona más abierta, comprensiva y generosa que Sherlock había conocido, querría embarcarse en una relación con él. Pero había querido; de hecho, había parecido deseoso.

Habían mantenido relaciones sexuales durante tres semanas y cinco días, y John todavía no había perdido esa expresión casi reverente cada vez que se quitaban la ropa, como si no se creyera lo que estaba pasando. Parecía un hombre que no se pudiese creer lo afortunado que era, y eso le parecía extraño a Sherlock. Si uno de ellos tuviera que estar ponderando su suerte, ¿no debería ser él?

Pero ahora… ahora sabía que esa expresión era la de John maravillándose de que su objetivo hubiera confiado en él tan implícitamente, de haber avanzado tanto en la intimidad de Sherlock.

Era como lo que había pasado con Sebastian. Siempre querían conseguir algo de él, y se sintió confuso por que John no pareciera querer nada… Pero ahora, todo tenía sentido.

-Tenemos algunas unidades buscándole- continuó Lestrade-. ¿Sabes dónde está?

-No.

-Sherlock, esto es serio…

-Eso ya lo veo- cortó Sherlock, señalando con amplio gesto del brazo las evidencias que Lestrade le había presentado.

Lestrade frunció el ceño.

-No creas que puedes protegerle.

-¿Por qué iba a querer protegerle?- preguntó Sherlock, agradecido de que su voz permaneciera firme-. Si está trabajando para Moriarty, entonces lo quiero en la cárcel tanto como tú.

La mirada que le lanzó Lestrade estaba llena de duda, pero no había razón para que permaneciera allí y lo sabía.

-Dejaré vigilancia en el piso- dijo cuando se marchaba-. No sabe que le hemos pillado, así que tiene que volver en algún momento.

Sherlock asintió ausente, mirando fijamente hacia la cocina y tratando de no recordar el hecho de que John había querido una taza de café después de que hubieran tenido sexo esa mañana, y la había preparado mientras todavía estaba desnudo. En ese momento Sherlock estaba encantado con eso, con lo confortable que John se sentía con él (aunque la vista quizá había tenido algo que ver con su apreciación), y ahora… ahora sencillamente se sentía enfermo.

Se permitió diez minutos para asegurarse de que Lestrade realmente se había marchado, y entonces actuó.

Sherlock tomó la pistola de John y tres paquetes de balas y las metió en una bolsa andrajosa que Sherlock sospechaba que John había llevado a Afganistán, junto con todas las piezas de ropa que pertenecían al doctor. Entonces salió del piso (era un juego de niños despistar al policía apostado fuera), y se dirigió al supermercado.

Y desde luego, allí estaba John, justamente saliendo del super con una bolsa de plástico llena de comestibles. La vista provocó un extraño sentimiento trepidante a través del pecho de Sherlock, como si alguien estuviera retorciendo los tendones y ligamentos que sostenían su corazón y sus pulmones.

Caminó directamente hacia John, ignorando el alegre saludo que le provocaba bilis en la garganta, y le arrancó la bolsa de plástico de las manos, empujando la maltrecha bolsa de lona en su lugar.

-Corre.

John parpadeó.

-¿Qué?

-Te han descubierto- rechinó Sherlock-. Corre.

-¿Descubierto?- repitió John-. Sherlock, ¿de qué estás…?

-¡Sé que trabajas para Moriarty!- escupió Sherlock, escondiendo las manos en los bolsillos antes de que John (si ese era su nombre) pudiera verlas temblando.

John estaba boquiabierto.

-Trabajo para… ¿te has vuelto _loco_?

Sherlock tenía que reconocérselo, era realmente una imitación perfecta de desconcierto y dolor.

-Las evidencias son indiscutibles, no puedes librarte echando un farol- siseó-. Te acabo de dar tu pistola y toda tu ropa, y si alguna vez te vuelvo a ver, no dudaré en entregarte.

Con eso, Sherlock se giró y se fue, casi corriendo.

Sherlock sabía que tenía que haberle entregado, que debía haberle dicho a Lestrade que estaba en el supermercado y que la policía hiciera la única cosa para lo que servía y le arrestase. Pero no podía soportar la idea de John en prisión, y si le daba al hombre algo de ventaja y todo lo que necesitaba… había una posibilidad de no volverlo a ver nunca.

Y como dice el refrán, "ojos que no ven, corazón que no siente". Si no volvía a ver a John nunca más, quizá algún día sería tan afortunado como para dejar de pensar en él.

Para dejar de visualizar el momento anterior a volverse y marcharse, cuando John le miraba con el dolor y la traición escritos en su rostro como si _Sherlock _fuese el que le hubiera vendido a _él_.

* * *

John nunca había entendido el término "recibir un hachazo" hasta ahora. Observó a Sherlock perderse de vista con un vago sentimiento de irrealidad. Esto debía ser una broma, ¿verdad? Tenía que ser uno de los estrafalarios experimentos de Sherlock.

"Está bien, cálmate", se dijo John. "Sencillamente vuelve a casa y explícale a Sherlock que hay algunas cosas con las que no se experimenta. Todo estará bien, solo vuelve a casa".

Pero tan pronto como puso un pie en el pavimento, un coche negro se acercó a su lado. Era más pequeño que el que Mycroft solía usar, y fue la puerta del acompañante la que se abrió para él en lugar de una de las traseras, pero John no estaba de humor para ponerse caprichoso. Quizá Mycroft podría explicarle por qué Sherlock había hecho… eso.

Excepto que no había un conductor anónimo y perfectamente profesional al volante. Era la mujer cuyo nombre no era Anthea, y parecía un poco… bueno, agotada.

-Hola… ejem, ¿Anthea?- aventuró John.

Hubo una pequeña pausa, y Anthea pareció triste, como si acabase de pensar en algo particularmente deprimente.

-Sí, me parece bien- dijo ella finalmente, y algo en su tono erizó el vello de la nuca de John.

Abrió la boca para preguntar de qué iba todo aquello, pero Anthea habló antes de que pudiera, soltando el freno.

-Te he recogido, doctor Watson, porque creo que estamos en el mismo barco, por decirlo así.

-¿Mycroft está haciendo algún experimento chiflado sobre tu lealtad, también? Y, por favor, llámame John.

Anthea le miró por el rabillo del ojo mientras sorteaba el tráfico, y la expresión de su rostro se parecía incómodamente a la piedad.

-John… esto no es un experimento.

Algo profundo y vital dentro de John se congeló como si le hubieran inyectado nitrógeno líquido.

-Creo que nos han tendido una trampa- continuó Anthea-. Y la coincidencia en el tiempo sugiere que nos ha tendido una trampa la misma persona.

John casi no podía oírla. Su voz le llegaba amortiguada por los gritos de negación que emitía su cerebro.

-¡No! _¡NO!_ Sherlock confía en mi, él no haría…

-¡_Confiaba_, John!- interrumpió Anthea-. ¡Exactamente igual que Mycroft!

El silencio que siguió estaba cargado de pesar y de furia, y John vio parte de su dolor (el de su corazón partiéndose en pedazos) reflejado en los ojos de la mujer, mientras detenía el coche ante un semáforo en rojo.

A pesar del hecho de que para ella obviamente era igual de difícil y de agónico, John no pudo evitar preguntarse: "¿De verdad Sherlock lo ha creído? ¿Sin darme ni una oportunidad?".

Un suspiro que se parecía peligrosamente a un sollozo le tembló en el pecho. "Ni siquiera ha _hablado_ conmigo…"

No hubo un cambio perceptible en la expresión de Anthea, pero su voz sonó más amable cuando volvió a hablarle.

-He hackeado los registros de la policía, John… Las evidencias eran bastante abrumadoras.

John absorbió la información como hubiera absorbido un golpe súbito en el estómago: con dolor e incredulidad.

Sherlock ni siquiera le había dado el beneficio de la duda. En lugar de ello, creyó que le habían traicionado, sin darle a John una oportunidad de defenderse. Y pensar que había pensado que realmente significaba algo para Sherlock, que le importaba…

John tragó saliva con aspereza, sofocando el pesar y la traición y la furia que surgían de su garganta. Respiró profundamente y dejó salir el aire por la boca, sintiendo que la extraña calma que siempre le invadía en situaciones de crisis al fin ocupaba el primer plano. Cerró los ojos y se aferró a esa calma. Solo los volvió a abrir cuando estuvo seguro de que se controlaba a si mismo totalmente.

-Así que- dijo tranquilamente, con la voz vacía de emoción-, ¿y ahora?

Se esforzó por no reaccionar cuando el doctor Watson (John, se recordó a si misma) la había llamado "Anthea". Él no lo había hecho como un desaire, pero había sido como echar sal en una herida abierta. Solo un hombre conocía su nombre real, la conocía a _ella_… Pero aquí, para John, ella sería Anthea. Sería Anthea hasta que consiguiese salir de todo esto.

En un primer momento, solo había hackeado los registros de la policía para intentar determinar si alguna de las personas que Mycroft y ella habían encerrado por corrupción había sido liberada recientemente. No lo creía probable, pero estaba tratando de determinar quién podría tener un motivo para tenderle una trampa. Y había descubierto que ella no era la única que estaba siendo acusada en falso.

Anthea sabía que era posible que las evidencias contra John fueran reales, y que estuviese trabajando de verdad para Moriarty… pero parecía demasiada coincidencia para su gusto. No estaba convencida sobre lo de ir a recogerle, no parecía el tipo de capa y espada, más bien iba a ser un peso muerto… pero quizá podrían permanecer juntos y él tenía buenos informes del ejército, así que al menos sería parcialmente útil en esta situación.

Aunque parecía que no iba a ser útil durante cierto tiempo. John todavía parecía aturdido y… bueno, destrozado, como si cada partícula de su ser estuviese rechazando lo que acababa de oír y lo que Sherlock había hecho.

Anthea no podía negar que sentía una reluctante corriente de simpatía. Hacía dos horas, así estaba ella. De pie en medio de la oficina en la que llevaba años trabajando, mirando al hombre al que pensaba que conocía, mientras él la echaba de su vida…

Sacudió la cabeza de lado a lado, manteniendo los ojos fijos en la carretera y tratando de ahogar los recuerdos. No iba a pensar en eso, ahora no…

-Así que, ¿y ahora?- preguntó John, con la voz extrañamente compuesta.

Anthea le miró mientras vagaba entre el tráfico. La cara de John estaba casi completamente inexpresiva, solo las líneas alrededor de su boca y en los bordes de sus ojos traicionaban su tensión.

Estaba realmente impresionada. John había sido traicionado no hacía ni cinco minutos, y ya había pasado de la primera respuesta emocional a la acción. Quizá resultara útil, después de todo.

-Ahora, planifiquemos- respondió brevemente.

Mycroft le había prometido un día de ventaja, y estaba dispuesta a tomar toda la ventaja posible.


	2. Capítulo dos

**SEMPER FIDELIS**

**Capítulo 2**

John hizo todo lo que pudo para permanecer completamente silencioso e inmóvil; Anthea estaba usando uno de esos pequeños lápices de maquillaje para ajustar la forma de sus cejas, una pequeña alteración que producía un cambio importante en su apariencia. No sería suficiente para engañar, digamos, a Sherlock o a Mycroft, pero evitaría que la gente le reconociera al primer vistazo.

Todavía no habían visto su cara en la televisión, pero era mejor no arriesgarse.

Anthea había aparcado el coche en un punto muerto de las cámaras de vigilancia urbanas (por lo visto, conocía la localización de cada cámara y de cada punto muerto de la ciudad, lo que hubiera sorprendido a John de no tratarse de ella), y ahora estaban apretujados con torpeza en el asiento trasero mientras Anthea se esforzaba en hacer que John estuviera irreconocible.

Anthea dejó sus cejas para hacer… algo… a sus mejillas. Le dijo que iba a hacer parecer sus pómulos más altos y finos, otro pequeño cambio que alteraría bastante su rostro. Como nunca había tenido que trabajar encubierto, John iba a tener que confiar en su experiencia.

Se dio cuenta de que Anthea estaba cerrando su maletín de maquillaje.

-Hecho- susurró.

John asintió, tratando de no frotarse la cara.

-¿Y ahora, adónde?- preguntó cuando volvieron a los asientos delanteros.

-Todo el mundo espera que dejemos el país- señaló Anthea-. Así que es exactamente lo que _no _haremos. Estoy segura de que cada aeropuerto, ferry y estación de tren tendrá copias de nuestras fotos mañana a más tardar, así que iremos a lo seguro y evitaremos el transporte público tanto como podamos. Oh, y tendremos que hacer algo con este coche…

-¿Qué tal cambiar las placas de matrícula?- sugirió John-. Harry y yo lo hicimos una vez cuando éramos pequeños.

-¿…Robasteis un coche y cambiásteis las matrículas?

-¿Qué? ¡_No_!- farfulló John-. Teníamos un vecino con un coche casi idéntico al nuestro, y una noche Harry mencionó que las placas de matrícula eran la única cosa que ayudaba a distinguirlos, así que decidimos… comprobarlo.

Harry sabía conducir ya, así que cambiaron los coches de los garajes y pusieron a cada uno la matrícula del otro. Sus padres tardaron tres días en darse cuenta.

-Tendremos que encontrar un coche que se parezca a este, al menos por encima…-murmuró Anthea-. Levantaría sospechas si conducimos algo con una placa registrada a un vehículo totalmente diferente. Mycroft me ha dado un día de ventaja, así que si hay algo que tengamos que comprar, tenemos que hacerlo ahora.

El estómago de John se contrajo de forma incómoda ante la mención de Mycroft. Pensar en Mycroft inevitablemente le llevaba a pensar en Sherlock, en la última vez que John le había visto. Cuando Sherlock simplemente se giró y se fue, como si él no fuese ni siquiera un puntito en un radar, como si John no fuese nada para él.

Por lo visto Mycroft le había dado a Anthea un día de ventaja… Sherlock ni siquiera había hecho eso.

John se había preguntado qué estaba pasando exactamente entre Sherlock y él. Después de todo, Sherlock nunca había parecido del tipo romántico, y si solo hubiera querido sexo, seguramente había mejores opciones que John. No había osado esperar que Sherlock estuviese enamorado de él… y parecía que su miedo estaba justificado. Sherlock apreciaba a John, pero de la misma manera en que la gente aprecia su microondas o su batidora: era conveniente y útil, pero llegado el caso Sherlock podía pasar sin él con bastante facilidad.

-Tenemos que permanecer fuera de las calles más transitadas- continuó Anthea, sacando a John de sus deprimentes pensamientos-. Tratar de evitar las cámaras de vigilancia urbana en Londres es bastante imposible, pero lo intentaremos. Y necesito comprar algunas cosas.

-¿Qué clase de cosas?- preguntó John, con sincera curiosidad.

-Pelucas, maquillaje, lo necesitaremos para disfrazarnos, y para cambiar de disfraz cuando lo necesitemos.

-Bien- asintió John, tratando de ignorar el temor asentado en su estómago.

Había estado en la guerra, pero esto, esto era muy diferente. Y, en realidad, mucho más enervante. Entendía el combate, tu vida dependía de tus reflejos, de tu entrenamiento y de tus propias habilidades. Pero con esto, tu vida dependía de tu destreza al camuflarte y engañar, de tu habilidad para anticiparte a la estrategia de tu oponente… y John no estaba muy seguro de que estuviese preparado para la tarea.

La única vez que Sherlock le había convencido para jugar al ajedrez, el otro le había arrasado, y John iba dejar de pensar en Sherlock _ya_.

-¿Qué bazas tenemos?- dijo abruptamente.

Anthea le echó una mirada confundida con el rabillo del ojo, quizá oyendo la desesperación en su voz, pero para alivio de John, no discutió.

-Este coche, por ejemplo- empezó ella-. Aunque tendremos que abandonarlo en algún momento del futuro. Conseguí recoger algunas cosas de mi casa antes de salir, así que tengo mucha ropa diferente para cambiarme. Tengo una Glock M26 con 10 balas, aunque es solo para autodefensa y nunca he tenido que usarla. Llevo mi maletín de maquillaje, un kit de costura, algunas herramientas de cerrajero, un mechero y una de esas herramientas multiuso. Un equipo básico para alterar pasaportes…

-¿_Qué_?

-Equipo básico para alterar pasaportes –repitió Anthea, ligeramente frustrada- . Con algunas identificaciones en blanco para que podamos meter nuestras fotos, por supuesto.

-Por supuesto- repitió John, sintiéndose peligrosamente lejos de su terreno.

-Y también tengo un aparato de seguimiento por GPS en el que estaba trabajando.

-Perdona, ¿en el que estabas _trabajando_?

-Necesitábamos un aparato de seguimiento para monitorizar a nuestros… _sus_… agentes- dijo al fin Anthea, y John no tuvo ninguna duda de que ese "sus" se refería a Mycroft-. Estaba trabajando en un GPS de plástico y cerámica que pudiese implantarse en el cuerpo. No sé si será de mucha utilidad para nosotros, pero podría ser muy valioso si, por alguna razón, nos vemos forzados a separarnos. Los alambres y herramientas que estaba usando serán más útiles, en caso de que tengamos que desmantelar un ordenador o algo así.

-¿Eso es algo que esperas que pase?

-Nunca se sabe- dijo Anthea-. También tengo esto.

Señaló levemente a sus piernas, y John se dio cuenta de que la Blackberry que Anthea había usado durante su primer encuentro estaba en su regazo.

-Espera un momento, ¿no me dijiste que tirara mi teléfono para que no rastrearan el GPS?- preguntó John.

Antes de que Anthea alterase su cara, ella le había hecho deshacerse de su teléfono. John lo había tirado a una papelera con una punzada de pena. Harry se lo había regalado, y aunque solo lo había hecho para librarse de él, en ese momento había parecido importante. Además, al deshacerse de su teléfono, estaba abandonando su vida anterior y reafirmando su existencia como fugitivo.

-No es una Blackberry normal y corriente- explicó Anthea, un poco despectiva, como si prefiriera caer muerta antes de que la pillaran con una Blackberry _ordinaria_-. Entre otras… características extra, es ilocalizable. ¿Has comprobado tu bolsa?

-Er, no mucho- dijo John, dándose cuenta de que simplemente había tirado la bolsa a sus pies y no le había echado ni un vistazo.

Se agachó con torpeza y abrió la cremallera, pestañeando por la sorpresa cuando encontró su pistola y tres paquetes de balas encima de su ropa. También había uno de esos cinturones con monedero que, cuando John lo abrió, resultó contener cerca de mil libras.

-Oh, el dinero no es problema- dijo Anthea cuando se dio cuenta de lo alucinado que parecía John mirando el dinero-. Yo llevo varias decenas de miles.

John decidió que no quería saber cómo había conseguido obtener el dinero tan rápido. Los encuentros con Mycroft y Anthea siempre le dejaban preocupado por el hecho de que el concepto de _Gran Hermano_ parecía más cerca de la realidad de lo que nadie sospechaba.

Anthea nunca había abrigado demasiadas esperanzas de encontrar un coche completamente idéntico, y al final no se sorprendió por tener que aceptar uno que era solo vagamente similar. Montó guardia ( y bloqueó la señal de la cámara de vigilancia urbana) mientras John usaba su herramienta multiusos para desatornillar la placa de matrícula.

Deseó inútilmente poder bloquear todas las cámaras que se cruzaran en su camino, pero un rastro de cámaras de vigilancia manipuladas era como ir dejando señales de neón detallando sus movimientos.

-Si pudiéramos conseguir pintura en una ferretería, podríamos alterarla incluso más- murmuró John mientras fijaba el último tornillo-. Este tres podría convertirse con facilidad en un ocho, y podríamos cambiar la J por una I.

-Más tarde- fue todo lo que dijo Anthea-. Todavía tenemos que retirar el coche, encontrar otro…

-Pero robar uno llamaría demasiado la atención- señaló John-. E incluso si compramos uno, ¿no recordaría cualquiera a alguien que paga en metálico por un coche?

-No si comprobamos los anuncios clasificados del periódico y compramos uno barato de segunda mano.

-Oh, buena idea-. John le dio la última vuelta al tornillo y se levantó-. Muy bien, creo que ya está. ¿Ahora adónde?

Anthea se las había arreglado para conseguir varios accesorios para disfrazarse antes de encontrar el coche, lo que significaba que no necesitaban nada más de Londres. Quedarse en la ciudad (con sus omnipresentes cámaras de vigilancia y la presencia inminente de los Holmes) solo los estorbaría.

Excepto que necesitaban descubrir qué había pasado, y por qué sus respectivas parejas habían llegado a convencerse ante pruebas falsas. Anthea no sabía por dónde empezar a descifrar lo que concernía a John, pero pensaba que ella sí tenía una pista.

Había echado un rápido vistazo a las fotografías del despacho de Mycroft antes de que la echara y esas fotos casi seguro las había tomado alguien de su escolta de seguridad. No es que fuera una pista sólida, pero había un miembro relativamente nuevo (como todo su personal de seguridad, se le conocía solo por un número, Número 5), al que parecía disgustarle ella, sin motivo aparente. No era algo fuera de lo común, ya que la gente solía considerar a Mycroft casi como un dios, y a algunas personas no les sentaba bien que ella fuera la prueba viviente de que era humano. Pero al menos tenía por dónde empezar.

Excepto que no tenía ni idea de dónde podía estar Número 5. Habrían reasignado a su escolta, y quizá en este momento ya estaba repartida por todo el mundo.

Pero afortunadamente, había otra opción, un hombre conocido como Spencer, que de vez en cuando la ayudaba en la organización básica de la vida diaria de Mycroft.

Anthea normalmente solo acudía a Spencer cuando estaba ocupada ajustando el último aparato, pero incluso así tenía _algo_ de acceso a los movimientos de Mycroft. Lo que significaba que Spencer tendría idea de quién podía recibir suficiente información detallada sobre Mycroft como para tenderle una trampa. Era cierto que él tenía su propia escolta de seguridad asignada, pero contaba con la ventaja de 24 horas de Mycroft.

De todas formas, tenían que disfrazarse primero, así que Anthea buscó otro punto muerto de las cámaras de vigilancia urbanas para poder hacerlo. Cuando salieron, Anthea era una mujer rubia de veintitantos y John un hombre canoso con gafas en el ocaso de su vida. John incluso fingió, complaciente, la joroba y el paso tembloroso de alguien en las últimas etapas de la osteoporosis.

-Bueno, ¿cuál es nuestra historia?- preguntó John mientras Anthea conducía hacia la posición de Spencer.

-Tú eres Eugene Carter, mi abuelo, militar retirado desde hace diez años.

John se rió un poco, y Anthea se encogió de hombros.

-Los engaños más fáciles de mantener son aquellos que tienen parte de verdad. Yo soy Jenny Lowell, técnica informática, y mi madre es tu única hija.

-Eugene Carter, Jenny Lowell- repitió John-. Vale.

-No te preocupes mucho por eso. Tengo la impresión de que tendremos que descartar estas identidades en cuanto veamos a Spencer- murmuró Anthea, deteniendo el coche.

No iba a aparcar justo delante de una casa fuertemente vigilada; si las cosas se ponían mal, querría un vehículo de huída que no estuviese cosido a balazos.

-Bueno, ¿manos a la obra, entonces?- preguntó John, sonando un poco demasiado alegre.

-Manos a la obra- confirmó ella.

Se acercaron a la casa beige de aspecto inocente. La pistola de Anthea estaba en su bolso (para lo que le iba a servir), y sabía que la de John estaba metida en la cinturilla de sus pantalones. Hizo una nota mental para que Mycroft le consiguiera a John una pistolera camuflada, antes de recordar que no podía hacer eso, su conexión con Mycroft se había cortado.

Su garganta se cerró por un momento, antes de que se obligara a ahogar sus emociones. No podía permitirse una distracción, no ahora, necesitaba estar al acecho por si había guardaespaldas discretamente ocultos.

Pero no parecía que hubiera ninguno. Comprobó todos los lugares más comunes, pero no vislumbró ni siquiera un brillo de prismáticos, y desde luego ninguna cara ni silueta.

-¿Qué es lo que va mal?- preguntó John, tan bajito que tuvo dificultades para oírle.

Un poco sorprendida de que él se hubiera dado cuenta de su tensión, Anthea, hizo un esfuerzo consciente por relajarse.

-No veo ningún centinela. Lo que significa que han mejorado muchísimo en el último día, o…

-O que nos estamos adentrando en una trampa- terminó John-. Así que… ¿seguimos adelante o huimos?

Todavía estaban andando al mismo paso en que habían empezado a caminar. Incluso si era una trampa, no había ninguna razón para dejarles saber que John y Anthea estaban en guardia.

Anthea consideró la posibilidad de escapar. Pero incluso si se giraban y se iban, ¿entonces qué? Si querían hablar con Spencer tenía que ser ahora, antes de que su periodo de gracia acabase. La otra opción llevaría días de investigación, con todo el poder de la organización de Mycroft tras su pista. Esta era la única oportunidad que tenía tomar ventaja en el juego, y no podían permitirse desperdiciarla.

-Sigue andando- contestó ella, en voz baja.

La puerta estaba cerrada, pero no con llave. Con más recelo que nunca, Anthea la empujó para abrirla.

El vestíbulo parecía desierto, pero Anthea sabía demasiado para fiarse de esa impresión. Aun así la casa parecía demasiado tranquila, y no pudo evitar meter la mano en su bolso y ponerla en torno a su pistola. Una mirada rápida detrás suyo le confirmó que la pistola de John también estaba preparada y a la vista.

A lo lejos se oían sirenas de policía, y aunque sabía que probablemente no tenían nada que ver con ellos, el sonido hizo que su ansiedad subiese otro grado.

Anthea miró hacia abajo y se detuvo. Alargó la mano para coger a John por la muñeca. Los músculos bajo sus dedos se tensaron por la sorpresa cuando John se dio cuenta de lo que ella había visto.

Era difícil de ver a causa del color violeta de la moqueta, pero ahí había una marca oscura, un rastro de color óxido tan ancho como la palma de la mano de Anthea que empezaba en medio del vestíbulo, subía por las escaleras y se curvaba desapareciendo tras la esquina. Anthea no era ninguna experta en estas cosas, pero tenía la fuerte sospecha de que era sangre.

La reacción más sensata hubiera sido abandonar la casa lo antes posible. Pero Anthea no se movió; esta era su mejor oportunidad, y no la iba a dejar escapársele de las manos. Después de todo, solo habían visto un rastro de sangre, así que era posible que Spencer todavía estuviera vivo.

John pasó delante de ella, y Anthea le dejó. Si iban a meterse en problemas, probablemente era mejor tener al militar al frente.

Así que dejó que John se deslizara hacia delante, pegándose a las paredes a medida que subía las escaleras, antes de girar la esquina, apuntando con su pistola al mismo tiempo. Pero no hubo una explosión de disparos, solo pudo oír al doctor susurrando una maldición entre dientes.

Cuando Anthea giró la esquina pudo ver por qué. Lo que aparentemente servía de sala de estar ahora podría describirse, con más acierto, como un matadero: ocho cuerpos yacían en la alfombra sobre charcos de sangre coagulada.

John se estaba moviendo entre ellos, tomándoles el pulso, girándolos para comprobar las heridas. La mayoría habían caído víctimas de heridas de bala, algunas en el corazón, otras en la cabeza, pero a uno le habían rebanado el cuello con algún tipo de cuchillo, y otro parecía haber sido estrangulado.

Anthea solo reconoció a dos de ellos: Número 5 y Spencer.

Durante un breve y perplejo momento se preguntó por qué Número 5 había sido asignado a la escolta de seguridad de Spencer.

-Juzgando por tu expresión, asumo que la persona que necesitábamos ver está entre los cadáveres- dijo John, levantándose después de comprobar el último cuerpo.

Las puntas de sus dedos índice y corazón estaban empapados en sangre tras comprobar los pulsos, y Anthea vio como intentaba limpiárselos en su chaqueta, recordando demasiado tarde que no tenía forma de lavarla, y buscando entonces otra cosa. Pañuelos, o alguna tela húmeda, se preguntaba dónde estaría el baño.

¿Era solo su imaginación, o las sirenas se oían más fuerte?

Se le ocurrió de repente que John y ella parecían estar solos en una casa en la que acababa de tener lugar una masacre, y que la policía se estaba acercando. Se parecía demasiado a una trampa.

-John, las sirenas…

-Las oigo- murmuró John, que ahora estaba cogiendo las armas de los cadáveres.

Anthea se arriesgó a echar una ojeada a través de las pesadas cortinas. Sí, un coche de la policía estaba aparcando fuera. Esto era definitivamente una trampa, ¿pero quién la había preparado? Y, ¿era para ellos, o se había montado para otra persona?

La salida hacia su coche estaba bloqueada, así que el plan de Anthea (todavía en forma embrionaria), era salir por detrás antes de que la casa fuera rodeada. Pero mientras miraba, solo dos policías salieron del coche, y ninguno de ellos llevaba pistola.

Obviamente, nadie había avisado del asesinato. Era probable que un "vecino preocupado" hubiese telefoneado a causa de un disturbio o algo por el estilo… pero, ¿por qué? ¿Hacía dónde apuntaba todo esto?

-Anthea, creo que tenemos un problema por aquí- dijo John sombríamente.

Estaba en el extremo opuesto de la enorme sala de estar, que ocupaba la primera planta de la casa, y había abierto las cortinas, dejando pequeñas manchas de sangre de sus dedos en la tela.

Anthea se unió a él, y sintió que su corazón se aceleraba cuando vio las figuras deslizándose sobre la verja trasera, una a una. No eran policías, lo supo al instante. Era por sus ropas, todas casuales, informales, sin nada que pareciera un uniforme, pero más que eso por su comportamiento, la forma en que bordeaban la verja furtivamente en lugar de arrastrarse hacia la puerta, el hecho de que no llevasen radios, sino que hablasen entre si con susurros… estos no eran de la policía, ni del Servicio Secreto, ni de nada por el estilo.

Entonces, en un relámpago de revelación, Anthea lo entendió.

-Esa gente no es de la policía- siseó a John.

-Ya me lo figuraba- dijo John tranquilamente.

Se estaba cerrando la trampa, pero ¿qué tipo de trampa? ¿Por qué habían llamado a la escena del crimen a dos policías si al menos seis de los suyos estaban a punto de llegar?

-¿Esbirros de Moriarty? – preguntó John.

-Vamos a asumir que es eso- dijo Anthea. Entonces, explicándose tan rápidamente como pudo-: Van a matar a los policías, y estoy segura de que van a montarlo de tal manera que parezca que nosotros hemos matado a todo el mundo aquí y también a los policías.

-¡_Mierda_!

John ignoraba bastante sobre la vida a este lado de la ley, pero Anthea estaba segura de que él sabía el fervor con el que la policía iba tras los "asesinos de polis".

Estaban encerrados, tanto por delante como por detrás. De una forma o de otra, iban a tener que luchar por salir de esta. Y, francamente, Anthea no era buena en este tipo de situaciones, ya que con su… anterior jefe, nunca hubo necesidad de ponerse en situación de combate.

-Quédate aquí y vigila- le ordenó John, moviéndose rápidamente escaleras abajo (pero sin correr, ya que eso crearía demasiado ruido)-. Grita si parece que están entrando en la casa; voy a cerrar las puertas, eso nos dará unos minutos más.

Anthea dedicó un momento a observar el progreso de las seis personas acercándose desde la parte de atrás, todavía furtivas y cuidadosas, no alcanzarían la casa al menos durante dos minutos a esa velocidad. Entonces corrió a la ventana opuesta para mirar hacia la calle y ver cómo le iba a los policías.

Para su sorpresa, caminaron directamente hacia la puerta y llamaron. Podía oír la puerta abriéndose, podía oírles avanzar dudosos… ¿John no había podido alcanzar la puerta delantera a tiempo?

Anthea se movió en silencio hasta el filo de las escaleras, sujetando la pistola con ambas manos.

Así que vio perfectamente como John se acercaba a los policías, con las manos en alto en la pose tradicional de rendición.

-Gracias a Dios que estáis aquí- dijo, y ella notó que tenía cuidado en mantener su voz baja mientras se acercaba a ellos.

-¿Cuál es el problema, señor?- preguntó el que parecía más veterano.

John nunca contestó. Lanzó las dos manos a por sus walkie-talkies, arrancándolos de sus chalecos y arrojándolos al suelo. Entonces giró un brazo hacia arriba y golpeó al veterano en la garganta, y bajó para lanzar un puño cerrado hacia su plexo solar.

El hombre se derrumbó, haciendo débiles sonidos de asfixia, y Anthea creyó oír a John murmurar "lo siento, lo siento" mientras interceptaba el intento del hombre más joven de sacar la pistola Taser que llevaba en el cinturón. John le arrancó el taser y lo tiró fuera de su alcance, bloqueando el puñetazo que el policía intentó improvisar. Mientras sujetaba la muñeca del hombre, John usó el brazo como palanca para hacer girar al policía delante de él y colocarle su propio brazo alrededor del cuello.

-Escucha, no quiero matarte- pudo oírle ella-. Si no luchas, te dejaré fuera de combate. Pero si te resistes… bueno, trataré de no hacerte daño, pero no puedo prometer nada…

Anthea quería gritarle. Quizá ella no entendía mucho acerca de la lucha cuerpo a cuerpo, pero sabía que no se le daba a tu oponente ese tipo de oportunidad; la aprovecharían, y en cuanto relajases el control, se te echarían encima.

Pero, para su sorpresa, el hombre se desplomó entre las manos de John, complemente inconsciente. El médico le dejó con suavidad en el suelo, y usó sus esposas para encadenar a la barandilla al otro policía, que todavía boqueaba.

-Lamento muchísimo todo esto- se excusó John-. Recobrarás la voz en unas pocas horas.

Subió corriendo las escaleras e, interpretando correctamente la expresión desconcertada de Anthea, explicó:

-La mayoría de gente no se resiste contra tu agarre cuando les estás hablando, casi como si esperaran a que acabases o algo así, pero pelean en cuanto has acabado. Así que es mejor sujetarles y empezar a hablar, porque se necesitan diez segundos más o menos para dejar a alguien sin sentido.

Anthea se dio cuenta de que los informes y los registros no te dicen tanto sobre una persona. Ella sabía que John tenía un buen informe de combate, pero no tenía ni idea de lo inquietantemente calmado que era en una crisis. Sabía que había recibido la máxima puntuación en combate cuerpo a cuerpo, pero no sabía que podía reducir a dos policías bien entrenados en menos de tres minutos.

-¿Cómo estamos?- preguntó John, señalando con la cabeza la ventana, mientras escogía una de las pistolas que había requisado de los cadáveres.

Anthea se acercó a la ventana y se inclinó hacia un lado para atisbar a través de un agujero en las cortinas…

Un largo cuchillo atravesó la tela, y le rebanó la clavícula.

Automáticamente, Anthea se lanzó hacia atrás, dándose cuenta demasiado tarde de que alguien había trepado por la pared, tan pronto como el siguiente ataque golpeó su brazo derecho. El segundo corte era más profundo, y Anthea se mordió la lengua para no gritar de dolor cuando sintió sus músculos y tendones romperse bajo el filo del cuchillo.

Golpeó el suelo de lado y trató de rodar para alejarse de la mujer que entraba por la ventana, cuando dos disparos retumbaron a través de la habitación, ensordeciéndola momentáneamente.

Dos agujeros sangrientos aparecieron sobre el corazón de la mujer, tan cerca uno del otro que formaban la figura de un ocho, y cayó derribada en el suelo con un sonoro golpe.

-¿Estás bien?- preguntó John, cayendo de rodillas (y Anthea se dio cuenta de que lo había hecho teniendo cuidado de no dibujar una silueta en la ventana).

Su blusa estaba empapada en sangre, los cortes escocían como todas las heridas abiertas y no podía mover correctamente su brazo derecho… pero la sangre no salía a borbotones como lo hubiera hecho de haber tocado una arteria, y no pensaba que sus heridas amenazasen su vida.

Así que Anthea apretó los dientes y escupió:

-¡Estoy bien!

-Como médico, estoy oficialmente en desacuerdo contigo- dijo John con suavidad-. ¿Crees que todavía puedes apretar el gatillo?

Anthea no se había dado cuenta de que su mano derecha todavía apretaba la pistola. Como experimento, trató de levantarla, pero el agudo dolor en su brazo la detuvo.

John tomó su pistola, tratando de quitársela de la mano. Anthea la sujetó más fuerte, ¡estaría herida pero se negaba a que no contasen con ella!

John le echó una mirada que era a la vez para asegurarle que sabía lo que ella estaba pensando, y un aviso para que confiara en él. El agarre de Anthea se aflojó, y John cogió la pistola de su mano y se la puso en la mano izquierda.

-Mantén vigilada la parte de atrás- le dijo-. Siéntate a un lado para que no te vean, y mira a través del hueco entre la cortina y la ventana.

Anthea se inclinó contra el alféizar de la ventana, con el brazo palpitante apoyado en el regazo mientras espiaba por la ventana. Podía ver a dos personas fuera, aparentemente montando guardia en la puerta trasera. Hubo un chasquido cuando la cerradura de la puerta trasera se abrió, y oyó a John bajar las escaleras.

Las probabilidades eran de tres contra uno. Diez minutos antes, hubiera estado preocupada por él.

Escuchó unos golpes, gritos apagados y tres o cuatro disparos. Los dos de fuera empezaban a parecer cautelosos y molestos, y cuando empezaron a acercarse a la casa, Anthea disparó.

No podía apuntar bien, la gente no dispara con su mano no dominante por algo, pero envió tres balas en su dirección, suficiente para hacer que se lanzaran a buscar cualquier sitio a cubierto.

Pero devolvieron el fuego, y Anthea trató de fundirse con el papel de la pared cuando las balas atravesaron las cortinas y destrozaron la ventana abierta, rociándola con astillas de cristal. Sacudió la cabeza en un esfuerzo para sacárselas del pelo, y se arrancó la más grande de su ropa antes de atreverse a mirar fuera de nuevo.

La cortina debía haberle servido de escudo hasta cierto punto, porque aunque estaba preparada para lanzarse hacia atrás al primer signo de que la hubieran visto, no parecían ser conscientes de que ella les estaba mirando. Uno estaba casi directamente bajo la ventana, tratando de usar un pequeño manzano como refugio, mientras que el otro parecía haberse retirado hacia el borde del patio, atrincherándose detrás de una pila de abono como si pensase que la distancia le mantendría a salvo.

Sonaron pasos en las escaleras, y Anthea apuntó automáticamente la pistola antes de darse cuenta de que era John quien estaba subiendo.

-¿Cómo te va?- susurró, agachándose a su lado y mirando sus heridas.

-Ya no me hacen tanto daño- admitió Anthea.

-Eso lo provoca la adrenalina- dijo John con una sonrisa tensa-. De todas formas, tenemos que vendarte esto con urgencia, todavía está sangrando.

Anthea se preguntó si usaba ese tono jovial y de "todo está bajo control" con todos sus pacientes.

-¿Todavía están ahí fuera? –preguntó John, y Anthea asintió.

-Uno detrás del manzano, y otro detrás del abono.

John frunció el ceño, y parecía estar pensando con rapidez.

-No puedo alcanzar al de detrás del manzano si estoy agachado, el ángulo no es correcto.

Anthea estaba a punto de preguntarle si tenía alguna sugerencia de plan de acción, pero John se levantó.

La mano de Anthea alcanzó la pernera de su pantalón.

-¿Qué demonios crees que estás haciendo? ¡Agáchate!

-Está bien, estoy al lado de la ventana, fuera de su línea de fuego.

-¡Pero…!

Fue todo lo que Anthea consiguió decir. John se acercó abruptamente a la ventana, echando a un lado la cortina y alzando su pistola.

Dos disparos rugieron, tan juntos que casi fueron un solo sonido.

Anthea admitía que estaba esperando que John se tambalease, que la sangre surgiera de su camisa y que cayera… pero en vez de eso simplemente puso el seguro de su pistola y la guardó de nuevo en su cinturón.

-Deberíamos movernos- dijo, agachándose para ayudarla a levantarse-. Es imposible que no hayamos atraído la atención.

Anthea miró por la ventana. Un hombre estaba hundido en el montón de abono, y una mujer sangraba tirada bajo el manzano.

Parecía ridículo. John había estado usando una _pistola_, y había tenido quizás un cuarto de segundo para prepararse. Anthea conocía pistoleros profesionales que no serían capaces de hacer esos disparos.

-Sabes, si yo fuera la clase de persona que cree en esas cosas, pensaría que eres un brujo- murmuró.

John sonrió con timidez, como si ella hubiera hecho un cumplido sobre su corte de pelo y no sobre cómo mataba personas. Entonces parpadeó y volvió a su expresión "solo es trabajo".

-Vamos, necesitas atención médica.


	3. Capítulo tres

**SEMPER FIDELIS**

**Capítulo tres**

Anthea se las arregló para convencer a John de quedarse en la casa en lugar de marcharse inmediatamente, pero solo si le permitía aplicarle un vendaje.

John había roto unas tiras de la ropa de sus atacantes y había vendado su brazo, la peor de sus heridas, y le había dicho que usara la otra mano para aplicar presión en la herida de la clavícula. Anthea lo hizo, y así recibió permiso para investigar el resto de la casa.

Mientras tanto, John registró los cuerpos en busca de armas, consiguiendo una colección de pistolas y varias docenas de balas además del táser del policía, y en general estaba siendo tan frío y eficiente como un mercenario profesional.

Anthea intentaba encontrar algún fragmento de información que pudiera serles útil, y comprobó toda la casa, buscando cajas fuertes y compartimentos secretos tan rápidamente como pudo. Habría sido más fácil buscar suelos y paneles con sonido a hueco si sus oídos no retumbaran como címbalos que acabaran de chocar.

John le había asegurado que era de esperar cuando se disparaban armas sin protección auditiva. Tendría que conseguirle un silenciador en el mercado negro.

Habían despojado el dormitorio de todo aparato electrónico, seguramente los mismos que habían causado la matanza, y había salpicaduras de sangre arterial en una pared y un pequeño charco en el suelo, cerca de la cama.

Excepto que, tras el recuento del número de cuerpos y de las varias heridas que habían recibido, Anthea estaba casi segura de que ese charco de sangre no debería estar ahí. Instintivamente, se arrodilló al lado, con cuidado de no tocarlo, y miró bajo la cama.

Un cuchillo con una hoja de doce centímetros y empuñadura negra estaba allí tirado, con una capa de sangre seca decorando la hoja.

Anthea resistió el impulso de cogerlo. El cuchillo no era del tipo que solían llevar los encargados de seguridad, esos llevaban unos de quince centímetros, así que o alguien se había traído un arma de casa… o pertenecía a uno de los atacantes. El charco de sangre del suelo parecía indicar que a uno de los invasores le había alcanzado una bala u otro cuchillo, había caído al suelo y allí había perdido su cuchillo.

Anthea dedicó un momento a preguntarse por qué no lo habían recogido de nuevo, pero el tamaño del charco hacía dudar que hubiera sobrevivido, o que estuviera consciente cuando sus compañeros se lo habían llevado de la casa.

Dejó el cuchillo donde estaba. Con un poco de suerte, la policía conseguiría algunas huellas de la empuñadura, y ella podía hackear su base de datos para encontrar a quién pertenecía.

John puso en el suelo las radios de los policías, fuera del alcance del hombre con las esposas puestas, pero casi en la mano de su compañero inconsciente.

-De verdad que lo siento- dijo, esperando que el policía no le guardara rencor por haberle pateado de esa forma-. Traté de no causar un daño permanente.

Sabía que Anthea y él no podían remolonear; si el policía no informaba pronto, en comisaría asumirían que tenía problemas y enviarían otro coche patrulla para ayudarle. Había arrojado la mayoría de las armas dentro de lo que seguramente había sido un maletín para portátil. Si iban a encontrarse con más tiroteos, quería más pistolas, y John esperaba que Anthea hubiera tenido la misma suerte en su búsqueda de electrónica.

También necesitaba echar un vistazo más a fondo a sus heridas tan pronto como fuera posible. No eran letales, desde luego, pero la herida de su brazo la debilitaría si no curaba correctamente.

Y eso era lo que más preocupaba a John. Habían arrojado el cuchillo específicamente al brazo de Anthea, el objetivo había sido inutilizar, no matar, y solo habían empezado a disparar después de que Anthea y él abrieran fuego. Pero, ¿por qué ¿Por qué tratar de que se rindieran, en vez de matarlos?

Subió las escaleras para ver a Anthea, y la encontró en el pasillo.

-Se han llevado absolutamente todos los aparatos electrónicos de la casa- dijo ella, bastante calmada para una mujer cuyo brazo aun sangraba sin parar.

John estaba impresionado, sabía de primera mano cuántas terminaciones nerviosas había en la zona del hombro, pero nada en la cara de Anthea indicaba que le doliera.

-Bueno, tengo todo lo que necesito- dijo él, sopesando el maletín de portátil-. Salgamos de aquí para que pueda tratar tus heridas.

Antes de dejar la casa, John se aseguró de envolver el brazo de Anthea otra vez para que no fuera tan obvio que estaba sangrando por toda la manga de su camisa.

-Había un cuchillo arriba- dijo Anthea tan pronto como John puso en marcha el coche. Su brazo herido significaba que él iba a tener que ocuparse de conducir de momento-. Probablemente se le cayó a uno de los atacantes, y había un charco de sangre que lo corrobora. Lo dejé para que lo encuentre la policía, así que luego tendré que entrar en su sistema…

-¿Puedes hacer eso?- exclamó John-. ¿Meterte… en los ordenadores de la policía así de fácil?

-Desde luego- dijo Anthea distraídamente, examinando el vendaje improvisado de su brazo-. Es bastante fácil si sabes cómo hacerlo.

John decidió no detenerse a considerar lo enervante que era esa afirmación, prefiriendo en su lugar centrarse en necesidades prácticas.

-¿Entonces necesitarás un ordenador?

-Oh, no, esto es más que suficiente-. Anthea señaló su Blackberry, y John se preguntó si todavía podía llamarse una Blackberry: con todas las modificaciones y mejoras que por lo visto le había hecho, dudaba que quedase algo del modelo original.

-No podemos quedarnos en Londres- continuó ella-. Sería mejor ir hacia el norte, hacia Escocia.

-Tengo que tratarte correctamente ese brazo, tan pronto como sea posible- interrumpió John-. Dejaremos Londres si es necesario, pero iremos a un sitio cercano, donde podamos descansar un poco. ¿A menos que te apetezca correr por ahí con un brazo inutilizado?

Anthea pareció digerirlo.

-¿Qué te parece Sussex?

La respuesta de John fue interrumpida por un sonido estridente proveniente del móvil de Anthea. En si, eso no debería ser inusual, pero John veía perfectamente la pantalla desde el asiento del conductor, y sintió una ola de frío recorriéndole cuando vio el identificador de llamada.

_John Watson_

Alguien estaba llamando a la Blackberry de Anthea desde su móvil, el que había tirado.

Mirando con cautela a John, ella se movió para aceptar la llamada, pulsando unos cuantos botones que John supuso que eran para conectar el manos libres, ya que una voz sonó en el coche al momento.

-¿Hola?

Sonaba como una mujer, definitivamente elegante. Colegio privado y Cambridge u Oxford; John hubiera apostado todo lo que tenía en su cuenta bancaria, ahora inaccesible.

-¿Hola?- repitió Anthea con cuidado, repasando rápidamente la pantalla, pero John no podía determinar qué estaba viendo, si es que veía algo-. ¿Con quién tengo el placer de hablar?

-Alguien que simpatiza con vuestra causa.

Los ojos de Anthea se estrecharon, y John hizo chasquear su espalda, la tensión en sus brazos tan fuerte que le preocupaba atropellar algo si no prestaba más atención a la carretera.

-¿Hasta qué punto?- preguntó Anthea, y John podía oír varias capas de sospecha en su voz.

Él no sería un experto en estas cosas de super espía, da igual cuántas veces hubiera visto las películas de James Bond, pero John aun así se hacía una idea de lo inquietante que era esto. Quienfuera que fuese esa mujer, parecía saber lo que les había pasado. Había llamado a Anthea desde el teléfono de John, lo que sugería que los vigilaba desde el tiempo suficiente como para haber visto a John deshacerse de su móvil y haberlo recogido. Y además debía saber el número de Anthea para hacer esa llamada.

-Hasta el punto de ofrecer toda la ayuda posible- respondió la persona al otro lado del teléfono.

-¿Y qué tipo de ayuda sería esa?- inquirió Anthea, obviamente tratando de comprobar los motivos de esa extraña mujer.

Aunque el teléfono estaba en manos libres, John sintió que era mejor dejar hablar a Anthea y permaneció callado.

-Cualquier cosa que necesitéis- fue la respuesta-. Dadme una lista de lo que queráis y un punto de recogida, y me ocuparé de ello.

Anthea frunció el ceño, y pareció pensar con detenimiento. Entonces, sin previo aviso, desconectó la llamada.

La cara de confusión de John le hizo explicarse.

-Piensa en ello, John. Somos fugitivos conocidos o, al menos, tú lo eres., y una extraña mujer nos llama ofreciendo ayuda, todo lo que tenemos que hacer es darle una localización donde pasaremos a recoger lo que ella nos deje.

John hizo una mueca.

-Vale, ya veo a dónde quieres llegar. Pero entonces, ¿de qué iba eso? Estoy seguro de que la policía no puede hacer ese tipo de cosas, suponiendo que pudieran encontrar mi teléfono… ¿Crees que tiene algo que ver con el plan de Moriarty?

-Posiblemente- asintió Anthea-. ¿Pero de dónde habrán sacado mi número?

John deslizó esa información en su cerebro, esperando que desatase una iluminación. Pero lo único que le salió fue…

-¿Mycroft?

No quería ni pensar en esa posibilidad. Anthea había tenido la cortesía de no restregarle por la cara la traición de Sherlock, así que lo menos que podía hacer era hacer lo mismo por ella con Mycroft. Pero John no podía pensar en nadie más, ¿qué otro sería capaz de conseguir el teléfono de John de la papelera adonde había ido a parar, y además tener el número de Anthea?

Y había oído hablar de programas que podían alterar tu voz, hacerla más profunda o más suave… o hacerte sonar como una voz del sexto opuesto.

-Quizá- dijo con suavidad Anthea, y John se preguntó si ella se daba cuenta de que se estaba mordiendo el labio inferior-. Dijo que me daría veinticuatro horas, pero tendría que informar a otros…

-Y quizá esos otros no se inclinarían a darte esa ventaja- acabó John.

-Exacto.

-¿Debería preocuparnos que localicen la llamada?- preguntó John, antes de recordar lo que Anthea había dicho antes acerca de su Blackberry-. Ah, sí, ilocalizable.

Ella asintió, distraída, mirando su brazo vendado.

John había evitado mencionar su herida, no ayudaría hacerle ver lo preocupado que estaba, pero se vio obligado a preguntar:

-¿Cómo te sientes?

Ella no dijo nada, pero le lanzó el tipo de mirada que implicaba que había hecho una pregunta estúpida.

-Puedes decirme que te duele, sabes, es lo que se suele esperar de este tipo de situación.

-Entonces sí, me duele jodidamente.

-Nunca he entendido por qué la gente dice eso- murmuró John mientras hacía que el coche girase una esquina-. Porque, la verdad, si joder duele, entonces es que estás haciendo algo mal.

Hubo un momento de silencio sorprendido, y entonces Anthea rompió a reír. Era una risa tensa y entrecortada, como si estuviera tratando de no reírse pero no pudiera evitarlo, y John sonrió, contento por haber conseguido animar un poco a su aliada.

* * *

Mycroft sabía que la caja de bombones estaba rompiendo su dieta, y no le importaba, estaba de vacaciones. Por primera vez en veinticinco años, se estaba tomando tiempo libre del trabajo y no era por la cena de Navidad de los Holmes.

Lo había dejado todo en manos de dos personas semi competentes, y les había dado instrucciones precisas de que solo podían ponerse en contacto con él si el colapso del gobierno parecía inminente. Y desde luego no quería oír nada sobre… ella.

Mycroft se había concedido una semana. Una semana para mantenerse alejado del mundo, para purgarla de su vida. Y cuando volviera al trabajo, estaría calmado, con la cabeza clara y, sobre todo, con pleno control sobre si mismo.

O eso esperaba. Porque en verdad estaba empezando a dudar de que una semana fuera tiempo suficiente para borrarla completamente. Dudaba de que incluso un año fuera suficiente.

Él (y en realidad también su hermano) había salido a su madre en ese aspecto, y Mamá decía a menudo que eran las personas de su naturaleza, reservadas y muchas veces consideradas frías, las que sentían de forma más fuerte y profunda. Y, en su caso, era cierto; a pesar de que Padre llevaba muerto casi diez años, Mycroft nunca la había visto ni mirar a otro hombre.

Desafortunadamente, Mycroft sospechaba que sería lo mismo para él. Algunas personas podían superar la muerte o una traición, podían curarse lo suficiente como para dejar acercarse a otras personas y volver a enamorarse… pero no ellos.

Los corazones de los Holmes eran pequeños y duros y oscuros, y en ellos solo había sitio para una persona.

Y fíjate, ni un día después de descubrir su traición, Mycroft ya se estaba volviendo sensiblero.

Por un momento, se preguntó si debería llamar a Sherlock y a John. Una discusión con Sherlock normalmente garantizaba que le desapareciera el mal humor, pero al final decidió no hacerlo. No estaba de humor para recibir una dosis de la felicidad doméstica de su hermano, hoy no.

* * *

Sherlock _no _iba a tomar drogas. Se negaba a que John le condujera a ello, se negaba a aceptar el enorme agujero negro que la ausencia de John había abierto en su piso, en su vida.

De todas formas, estaba fumando otra vez. Y mucho.

Quizá si fumaba en todas las habitaciones del piso, el olor a tabaco borraría el aroma de John.

Todo lo que previamente pertenecía a John se había llevado a Scotland Yard, y Sherlock se alegraba de ello (a Lestrade no le había complacido la pequeña excursión de Sherlock pero, como no había pruebas de que se hubiera puesto en contacto con John, no podía arrestarle). Sin embargo, las habitaciones, el sofá, las toallas, las sábanas… todavía olían a John, algo que Sherlock intentaba corregir lo antes posible.

Quizá entonces, sin nada que le recordara a John en ninguna parte, Sherlock finalmente conseguiría borrar al hombre.

Lo había intentado antes, desde luego; había intentado eliminar su relación y su amistad para quedarse solo con el abstracto concepto de John como uno de los secuaces de Moriarty que se había infiltrado en Baker Street. Pero no había funcionado. Quizá porque borrar algo requiere que ese algo esté cerrado y empaquetado, y con John… simplemente no podía hacer eso. No funcionaba; John siempre había desafiado los intentos de Sherlock de medirle y clasificarle desde el principio, y no estaba teniendo más éxito ahora que John… no estaba ahí.

Sherlock exhaló el humo lentamente en el hueco del sofá donde John solía sentarse, asegurándose de girar la cabeza y echar el aire sobre los cojines.

Necesitaba ser capaz de borrar a John-el-amigo y a John-el-amante. Tenía que recordar solo a John-el-traidor porque si no…

Si no, Sherlock no se veía capaz de perseguir a Moriarty otra vez.

* * *

-Este sería un buen lugar para retirarse- murmuró John mientras conducía a través de Sussex.

Anthea no contestó, y con un vistazo John vio que estaba mirando por la ventana. Más específicamente, estaba contemplando el sol, que empezaba a sumergirse tras el horizonte.

John sospechaba que estaba pensando en Mycroft, y en que el periodo de gracia que él le había concedido estaba a punto de expirar.

-¿Puedes poner la radio?- preguntó, esperando distraerla. Quizá Anthea encontrara una emisora agradable con música que la animara un poco.

Funcionó mejor de lo que John había esperado, probablemente porque Anthea estaba desesperada por algo que le ayudara a sacarse de la cabeza a Mycroft. Durante los siguientes quince minutos o así, se dedicó a juguetear con la radio del coche, cambiando de emisora, oyendo unas cuantas canciones y cambiando de frecuencia cuando empezaban los anuncios.

Al final, cogieron una habitación en el primer motel en el que pudieron encontrar una habitación libre. Anthea se ocupó de la transacción para que John no tuviera que mostrar su cara a nadie. John le puso el brazo en un cabestrillo para que pareciera que tenía algún tipo de herida muscular, y una vez llegaron a la habitación, tuvo al fin la oportunidad de echarle una ojeada en condiciones a su herida.

El problema era que, ciertamente, necesitaba puntos, y el material no era algo que John llevara normalmente encima. Anthea tenía un kit de costura, así que podía usar aguja e hilo si pudiera esterilizarlos pero, francamente, no era lo ideal.

-Aprieta un poco- dijo Anthea después de que él le apretara el vendaje tan firmemente como pudo.

-Necesitas puntos- dijo John con franqueza-. Esto servirá de momento, pero necesita los suministros apropiados.

Anthea negó con la cabeza, impaciente.

John la fulminó con la mirada.

-¿Sabes que lo que se suponía que te iba a hacer ese cuchillo? Se suponía que te iba a cortar el músculo deltoide y te iba a inutilizar completamente el brazo. ¡Tienes suerte de que en vez de eso solo rozara tu bíceps! Quizá yo no sea un espía super inteligente como tú, pero créeme cuando te digo que necesitas puntos o te arriesgas a tener la movilidad reducida en ese brazo para siempre.

Su voz había tomado el tono severo que usaba con los pacientes recalcitantes, y las cejas de Anthea fueron subiendo frente arriba a medida que su tono se iba volviendo más serio e intenso.

-¿Qué?- preguntó John finalmente, sin saber qué pensar de su expresión.

-Creo que entiendo cómo conseguiste que Sherlock se sometiera a tu tratamiento médico.

La mente era una cosa curiosa, reflexionó John. Era extraño cómo la simple mención del nombre de Sherlock le hacía sentir como si le hubieran dado una bofetada.

Anthea pareció darse cuenta de lo que había pasado, ya que su expresión cambió en un instante de "impresionada a su pesar" a "contrita", pero John se giró antes de que ella pudiera decir nada.

-Descansa un poco- murmuró-. Voy a ver si puedo encontrar algún lugar que venda material de primeros auxilios. Aunque no sé de ningún sitio por aquí en el que puedan tener eso…

-Usa esto- dijo Anthea, colocándole en la mano su Blackberry.

John supuso que tenía conexión a Internet o algo así, y asintió distraídamente mientras ella se iba al dormitorio y cerraba la puerta tras ella.

Dejando a John con la Blackberry en su mano. Una Blackberry a la que alguien había llamado no hacía ni una hora, ofreciéndoles cualquier tipo de ayuda que necesitasen.

Él sabía que las razones de Anthea para colgar la llamada habían sido perfectamente válidas: podía ser muy bien una trampa. Pero… de todas formas ya estaban atrapados, y ¿se arriesgaría alguien que los estuviera siguiendo a exponerse de esa forma? Si les habían visto tirar el teléfono de John (y encima de forma tan inmediata como para recogerlo de la basura y llamar con él en solo unas horas), ¿por qué no los habían cogido justo entonces? Si les habían localizado tan pronto, John imaginaba que no habrían tenido problemas en seguir sus movimientos. Sí, se habían disfrazado y habían cambiado las placas de matrícula, pero si alguien los estaba observando tan de cerca desde el primer momento…

John sabía que no debería hacerlo. Pero Anthea necesitaba desesperadamente suministros médicos, de tipo hospitalario, y John dudaba que pudieran encontrar lo que necesitaba en Sussex. Si no cosía la herida, el tejido de la cicatriz que se formaría sería demasiado duro y podía restarle movimiento en el brazo durante años, antes de que empezara a ablandarse.

Y si buscaban una clínica… era otra oportunidad de ser vistos, reconocidos y puestos bajo custodia.

John levantó la Blackberry de Anthea, y marcó el número de su propio móvil.

Avra Holmes quizá estaba entrada en años, pero no era lo bastante vieja como para que se le pasara por alto algo de esta magnitud.

Cuando sus hijos finalmente sentaron cabeza, se había sentido tan feliz por ellos… y con unos compañeros perfectos, además. Compañeros que los entendían y los ayudaban con su trabajo, pero que cuidaban de ellos al mismo tiempo; realmente no podría haber pedido que sus hijos estuvieran en mejores manos.

A la pareja de Mycroft, la mujer con el nombre siempre cambiante, la había conocido ya, desde luego. Esperaba la ocasión en que le presentaran formalmente a John Watson, pero parecía que ese feliz acontecimiento tendría que ser pospuesto.

Su vigilancia (sobre sus dos hijos) había captado toda la debacle, claro. Avra siempre había encontrado interesante que mucha gente asumiera que Sherlock y Mycroft habían heredado sus extrañas tendencias de su padre, ya que mientras que su querido George había sido el artista de la familia, Avra sabía que habían salido a ella más que a él. Por ejemplo, la mayoría de los pequeños trucos de Mycroft eran cosas que ella le había enseñado y, de los dos, Mycroft era el más parecido a ella, con sus manipulaciones calculadoras y los largos hilos que movía. Sherlock era un poco más como su padre, impulsivo y atrevido y sin preocuparse por parecer "normal".

A veces, de todas formas, no podía evitar pensar que era desafortunado que tuvieran más de su cálculo hiper-observador que de la calidez alegre de su marido. Eso los había convertido en grandes hombres, sí, y en aterradoramente inteligentes… pero a veces pensaba que hubieran sido más felices de haber tenido más de la naturaleza de George en lugar de la suya.

Y les hacía propensos a meter la pata como ahora. Sus hijos nunca habían tenido confianza en si mismos en lo que se refería a su lado emocional. Avra era exactamente igual, antes de que George le enseñara a tener fe en si misma. Por eso habían caído en esa trampa.

Porque era definitivamente una trampa. Los compañeros de Sherlock y de Mycroft acusados de traición en el mismo día era demasiado para ser una coincidencia. Francamente, le sorprendía que sus hijos aun no se hubieran dado cuenta… pero tenían tantos problemas de comunicación (demasiados iguales para su gusto, sospechaba ella), y alguna sabiduría solo llega con la edad, por lo que parecía... Qué pena que hubiera prometido que nunca se inmiscuiría en sus problemas personales; si la escucharan, todo esto podría estar resuelto para la hora de la cena.

Avra quizá estaba técnicamente jubilada, pero eso no significaba que estuviera muerta: todavía mantenía el esqueleto de su vieja red de vigilancia, solo en caso de que sus chicos necesitaran ayuda. Había demostrado ser de un valor incalculable cuando Sherlock se topó con aquel tal Moriarty en esa piscina, y cuando oyó las noticias sobre los compañeros de sus hijos, se aseguró de vigilarlos tanto como pudo.

Hizo que alguien de su equipo recogiera el teléfono de John cuando se deshicieron de él, y les llamó con una oferta de ayuda. Avra no se sorprendió de que le colgaran tan rápido, Mycroft había escogido a una chica escéptica, pero se contentaba con esperar el momento propicio. Dudaba de que se hubieran dado cuenta de la realidad de su situación, y el doctor parecía más confiado… Pronto la desesperación llevaría a uno de ellos a llamarla con una petición.

Cuando el teléfono sonó, ella contestó al primer timbrazo.

* * *

Sebastian Moran tenía un estómago fuerte; era un francotirador profesional, así que era algo obligatorio. Ver personas asesinadas (o incluso torturadas) nunca le había hecho perder el apetito.

Pero odiaba el desperdicio, por lo que se vio obligado a interrumpir los preparativos de Moriarty.

-¿Estás seguro de que debes hacer esto?

Jim le miró con el ceño fruncido.

-¿Cuál es el problema?

Sebastian señaló con la mirada al hombre que colgaba en el centro de la habitación. Sus muñecas estaban esposadas, y la corta cadena que las unía colgaba firmemente de un gancho, colocado tan alto que solo los dedos de los pies de Gustav Rainer tocaban el suelo de cemento.

Solo dos días antes, Sebastian le daba instrucciones a este hombre, y actuaba como su protector, pero no eran los sentimientos lo que le condujo a intervenir. Gustav era el doble de John Watson, y Sebastian pensó que Jim debería al menos considerar otros usos para él antes de disponer completamente del hombre.

Había sido difícil encontrar a alguien parecido al doctor Watson y que Jim pudiera utilizar. Había llevado meses de trabajo vaciarle lentamente las cuentas bancarias, conseguir que le despidieran, asegurarse de que no le contrataran en ningún otro sitio, observarle endeudarse profundamente en un intento de mantener a su esposa y a su hijo, hasta que estuvo tan desesperado que había consentido en prostituirse a cambio de que Jim le prometiera que cuidaría de su familia.

Cuando contrataron a Gustav, al principio tenía el mismo peso y la misma altura que el doctor Watson, pero solo se le parecía ligeramente. Después de que el cirujano plástico favorito de Jim terminase con él, Gustav podía haber pasado por el gemelo idéntico del doctor.

Entonces Jim se había asegurado de que se le viera hablando con Gustav, cenando con él, pasándole dinero, y las ruedas del plan de Jim se habían puesto en movimiento.

Pero Sebastian todavía no tenía claro del todo cuál era el plan. Jim no solía estar de humor para confidencias, y a menudo Sebastian solo se enteraba de las razones que había tras sus órdenes cuando estas ya se habían llevado a cabo y Jim se recreaba frente a él. Acusar a John Watson (y a la mujer del gobierno, comosellame) había sido el primer paso, eso lo sabía Sebastian, pero todavía no estaba seguro de qué venía ahora.

Únicamente que por lo visto suponía torturar a ocho hombres hasta la muerte (según la última cifra). Aunque era verdad que a Jim a veces le apetecía que la gente muriera (y moría), era inusual en él ser tan metódico. También era inusual para él ser tan concreto en su elección de las víctimas; todas las personas que había matado eran hombres de treinta y pico a cuarenta años, estatura ligeramente bajo la media, y bastante en forma.

Y todos habían muerto por un método diferente. El primero había sido estrangulado y revivido repetidamente, hasta que su cuerpo no lo había soportado más. El segundo había sido quemado por todo tipo de cosas, desde colillas a un lanzallamas. El tercero había sido por amputación, con Jim arrancándole primero los dedos de las manos, después los de los pies, después los brazos y las piernas. Y después de eso…

Después de eso, Jim se había vuelto creativo.

-Estamos dedicándole mucho esfuerzo a todo esto- dijo Sebastian, señalando a Gustav-. ¿Estás seguro de que quieres que todo acabe en la basura?

Jim sonrió.

-Qué dulce por tu parte vigilar mis intereses, Seb, pero en esta etapa del plan, Gustav no es más que una carga.

Sebastian se encogió de hombros afablemente, ignorando las súplicas ahogadas y los gemidos que Gustav estaba intentando hacer oír por debajo de su mordaza.

-Si tú lo dices. Pero, ¿puedo preguntar? ¿Cuál es el plan?

Esto, justo esto, era por lo que nadie podía usurparle a Sebastian su lugar dentro de la jerarquía en la organización de Moriarty. Porque nadie más se atrevía a preguntar "¿por qué?" a Jim, temerosos quizá de que Jim chasquearía los dedos y los convertiría en comida para perros o algo así.

A veces Jim no respondía, desde luego. Algunas veces solo decía "porque quiero que lo hagas" o "porque yo te lo digo", y eso era todo. Pero a veces… a veces compartía con Sebastian cualquiera que fuera el brillante y enfermo plan que cruzaba por aquella mente increíble.

-Le dije a Sherlock que quemaría su corazón- dijo Moriarty, con una sonrisa que recordaba a un tiburón, fría y presumida y complacida al mismo tiempo-. Y yo cumplo mis promesas.

-¿Así que le has hecho pensar que su querido doctor es un traidor?- aventuró Sebastian. Sería ciertamente efectivo, pero parecía que faltase algo, esa vena extra de maldad que Jim empleaba de forma tan perfecta.

-Bueeeeeeno, esa es la primera parte- canturreó Jim, con la voz llena de alegría.

-¿Cuál es la segunda?

-Traemos aquí al pequeño Johnny… y le destruyo- pronunció Moriarty, saboreando cada sílaba-. Y no me refiero a matarle, oh, no, eso es demasiado fácil. Lo destrozaré mentalmente, físicamente, emocionalmente, hasta que no sea nada más que una ruina chillona, capaz solo de gritar o de llorar o de suplicar clemencia. Hasta que solo sirva para una institución mental y sedantes las veinticuatro horas del día.

Una ligera excitación placentera empezaba a subirle por la espina dorsal a Sebastian.

-¿Y entonces?

La sonrisa de Jim se amplió, como una de esas serpientes que pueden dislocar sus mandíbulas.

-¿Sabías que he estado guardando todas las evidencias con las que hemos acusado a John? Todo lo que muestra que los cargos contra él son falsos está todavía en el ordenador.

Sebastian asintió. Era consciente de que Jim había documentado la caída del doctor con obsesivo detalle, pero nunca se había sentido inclinado a preguntarle por qué.

-Bien, pues cuando el pobre pequeño Johnny sea más animal que humano, lo dejaré en la puerta de Sherlock con un gran paquete de documentos que demostrarán que estaba del lado de Sherlock todo el tiempo.

Sebastian sonrió. Como todos los planes de Jim, era absolutamente genial. Y sabiendo lo exhaustivo que era Jim, John no tenía la más mínima oportunidad.

Si nadie creía que John estaba de su lado, nadie lo buscaría si desaparecía.

Bueno, lo buscarían, pero lo harían como culpable, como a un hombre que todavía tenía su libertad, no como una víctima de secuestro y tortura.

Algo se le ocurrió entonces a Sebastian.

-¿Y qué hay de la chica del gobierno? ¿Qué hacemos con ella?

Jim agitó la mano con desdén.

-Una pantalla de humo. Suficiente para mantener al hermano mayor ocupado y con esa larga nariz suya fuera de nuestros asuntos. No es el tipo de persona que se ocupa bien de este tipo de cosas, ¡los trastornos emocionales son tan caóticos! –. Jim se rió como un loco-. Ahora mismo, estará de vacaciones, intentando bloquearlo todo para volver a ser ese tipo duro, frío y calculador una vez más.

Sebastian asimiló todo con una inclinación de cabeza.

-Y ahora tienes que matarle- señaló a Gustav-, para que nadie sepa que hay un doble de John Watson corriendo por ahí.

-Exacto- sonrió Jim-. Sabía que lo verías como yo.

-¿Para qué eran los otros?

-¿Los otros?- Jim frunció el ceño por un momento, y entonces la comprensión suavizó su rostro otra vez-. Oh, los otros. La práctica hace la perfección, y no puedo correr el riesgo de matar a John cuando lo tengamos, después de todo. Así que estoy llevando a cabo algunos experimentos.

Sebastian entendió. Jim estaba cogiendo a hombres más o menos de la edad, la altura y el peso del doctor Watson, y estaba determinando en qué punto los diferentes medios de tortura cruzaban la línea y se convertían en letales. Así cuando tuvieran al doctor en sus garras, Jim sabría exactamente hasta dónde podía llegar. La precisión absoluta era imposible, claro; había miles de variaciones físicas y psicológicas entre cada individuo, pero le daría a Jim una estimación.

Bueno, eso explicaba el látigo que descansaba en el suelo. Sebastian se estaba preguntando qué hacía allí. Era relativamente corto, no mucho más largo que una fusta, con una empuñadura gruesa y sólida y una tira larga y flexible que terminaba en punta. Arrancaría sangre, y lo haría rápido.

-Bien, que disfrutes- dijo, volviéndose hacia la puerta y empezando a salir de la habitación.

Con el rabillo del ojo, Sebastian vio a Jim coger el látigo y dirigirse a Gustav.

-Créeme, no es nada personal, hiciste un trabajo ejemplar, pero verás, no puedo arriesgarme a dejarte vivo, y necesito comprobar en qué punto azotar a un hombre de más o menos tu estatura, peso y edad resulta fatal.

Sebastian meneó la cabeza y dejó a Jim con su trabajo, su voz suave haciendo eco a través de la habitación de hormigón, por encima de los sollozos y los gemidos ahogados de Gustav.

-Necesito practicar antes de que llegue el plato fuerte, sabes…

El látigo resonó con un golpe como un petardo, y Sebastian cerró la puerta cuando Gustav gritaba.


	4. Capítulo cuatro

**SEMPER FIDELIS**

**Capítulo Cuatro**

Decir que Anthea se había enfadado era quedarse corto. Le lanzó dardos como "estúpido", "temerario" e "ingenuo" y otras palabras semejantes, al azar, pero al final tuvo que reconocer que John había obtenido hilo quirúrgico, gasas, analgésicos y todo lo que necesitaba para tratar su brazo.

-¡Podía haber sido una trampa!- siseó-. ¿Es que no lo discutimos? ¿No estuvimos de acuerdo en que era probablemente una trampa y que era mejor…?

-Por eso es por lo que fui solo- interrumpió John, con suavidad, mientras examinaba las herramientas que le habían dado, en busca de defectos-. De esa forma, si hubiese sido una trampa, solo habrían cogido a uno de nosotros.

Anthea todavía no parecía conforme.

-¿Te das cuenta de que puede que solo quiere que confíes en ella, no? Establecer una relación para que creamos en ella y así nos pueda atrapar a los dos.

-No es como si fuera a decirle nuestra localización exacta- señaló John, preparando la anestesia local-. Y solo hace falta una persona para hacer la recogida, así que nunca será necesario que estemos los dos allí.

No mencionó que también había aprendido una cosa o dos mientras trabajaba con Sherlock, entre ellas unos cuantos trucos, muy útiles para detectar si era vigilado, o para deshacerse de alguien que le siguiera.

-Ahora- dijo finalmente, satisfecho con los preparativos-, siéntate y déjame coserte.

Lo notaba raro: su brazo estaba adormecido, así que no notaba dolor, pero todavía sentía una vaga sensación de presión y de relajación cada vez que John introducía la aguja quirúrgica a través de su piel.

Anthea miraba, al principio, pero era un poco perturbador ver el hilo salir de su carne sin sentirlo en realidad, y pronto encendió la televisión para distraerse. Pero no había nada interesante, así que la dejó en las noticias mientras trabajaba con su mano libre en la tarea de hackear el sistema de la policía.

Desafortunadamente, la escena del crimen solo los hacía parecer todavía más culpables. O, al menos, hacía que John pareciera más culpable: las huellas dactilares sangrientas en la cortina, las marcas que había dejado cuando registraba los cadáveres…

- Sabes, es muy enervante verte hackear el ordenador de la policía con una mano mientras ves la tele- comentó John-. Brillante, sí; pero enervante.

-¿Tan enervante como tu capacidad de tiro?- le devolvió Anthea- ¿Te das cuenta de que podrías calificarte para los Juegos Olímpicos con ese nivel de precisión?

-Sí, pero cualquier idiota puede hacer eso- protestó John-. Todo lo que necesitas es una vista en condiciones, una buena pistola y mucha práctica.

Anthea resistió la tentación de dar un bufido.

-Lo mismo puede decirse de lo que yo estoy haciendo, todo lo que necesitas es algo de habilidad en informática y un buen equipo.

-Algo me dice que no todos los hackers son capaces de entrar en el sistema informático de la policía con esa cosita.

-Ayuda que la haya modificado un poco- concedió Anthea.

-¿Solo "un poco"?

-Oh, cállate- resopló, divertida a pesar suyo-. Estoy ocupada.

John había terminado de coser su brazo y estaba colocándolo en un cabestrillo, justo en el momento en que Anthea encontró lo que estaba buscando. Las huellas dactilares del cuchillo pertenecían a un hombre llamado Thomas Abbot, que había sido arrestado en Inglaterra, Suiza y Francia, y había pasado varios años en prisión por crímenes menores. Anthea estaba sorprendida de que la policía hubiera conseguido los resultados tan rápidamente, pero suponía que un homicidio múltiple como ese merecía que se diesen un poco de prisa.

Lo interesante era que los cuerpos de las personas que les habían atacado todavía no habían sido identificados. No estaba segura de qué significaba eso.

-¿Recuerdas el cuchillo del que te hablé?- dijo Anthea, llamando la atención de John.

-Sí, lo recuerdo.

-Han encontrado a quién pertenece. Un hombre llamado Thomas Abbot, arrestado por última vez en Francia.

-¿Francia?

Anthea asintió.

-Estoy tratando de obtener más información sobre él, con quién se le asocia y todo eso. Con un poco de suerte encontraremos algo por aquí, no queremos dejar el país a no ser que sea estrictamente necesario…

John meneó la cabeza, confundido, mientras miraba hacia su Blackberry, obviamente tratando de asimilar los datos que cruzaban la pantalla.

-Entras en ese sistema con tanta suavidad que parece un poco como mirar pornografía- bromeó, arrancando una carcajada de Anthea.

* * *

Cuanto más tiempo pasaba con John Watson, más podía ver por qué a Sherlock le había gustado. Era generoso con sus elogios aunque bastante modesto sobre sus propios logros, amistoso sin ser falso, y siempre encontraba la manera de hacerla reír sobre cualquier cosa.

Estaba repasando los detalles del informe cuando el recuento de cadáveres le llamó súbitamente la atención. Hizo un cálculo rápido… pero no, eso no podía ser. Fue pasando páginas con rapidez, buscando la descripción y las fotografías de la escena, y se quedó de una pieza cuando al final las encontró.

"Pobre John". El pensamiento atravesó su mente antes de decidirse a hablar, sin preocuparse por amortiguar el golpe, porque sabía que John no lo apreciaría.

-Los policías están muertos.

John parpadeó, claramente impresionado.

-¿Qué?

-Los policías a los que redujiste, están muertos.

-¿Qué? Pero… tuve cuidado- murmuró John, en parte hablando para él mismo, desconcertado-. Me aseguré de que…

-Les dispararon- dijo Anthea-. Cuando nos fuimos, alguien volvió y les disparó.

John palideció, y Anthea sabía que él estaba pensando en el estado en que dejó a los policías. Uno inconsciente, y el otro esposado e incapaz de gritar. Prácticamente los había empaquetado para regalo para el asesino.

-¡No pongas esa cara!- repuso ella, la expresión culpable que ponía John le estaba provocando una sensación desagradable en el pecho-. No ha sido culpa tuya.

John se desmoronó.

-Lo sé, lo sé. Es solo…

Obvió el resto de la frase y meneó la cabeza, mirando la alfombra.

Probablemente era insensible por su parte, y duro y sin corazón y cualquier otro epíteto del que le hubieran acusado antes, pero Anthea estaba menos preocupada por los policías muertos que por lo que sus muertes significaban. Significaba que alguien había vuelto a esa casa cuando ellos se fueron, alguien que no quería que saliera a la luz la versión de los policías. Pero si había habido un "batallón de limpieza", por decirlo así, ¿por qué no habían recogido el cuchillo incriminatorio?

Todo lo que podía pensar era en que había habido algún tipo de fallo en la comunicación, pero eso parecía bastante inconsistente.

Anthea meneó la cabeza y decidió que lo consideraría cuando estuviera más descansada.

* * *

Durmieron por turnos esa noche. Anthea insistió en hacer la primera guardia y que John descansara más tiempo que ella, ya que ella siempre podía hacer una siesta en el coche. Tecleó en su Blackberry, a primeras horas de la madrugada, acurrucada en un sillón mientras John roncaba en la cama, tratando de descubrir todo lo que pudiera sobre Thomas Abbot y la escena del crimen donde habían descubierto sus huellas dactilares.

Cuanto más sabía, menos sentido tenía. Si la comunicación con Moriarty o la vigilancia eran tan estrechas como para enviar a alguien a asesinar a los policías, debería haber sido suficientemente estrecha también como para darse cuenta de que una de las armas de los asesinos se había quedado allí. Alguien había despojado la casa de todo el equipo electrónico, de forma metódica, después de los asesinatos. ¿No habían echado ni una ojeada debajo de la cama?

Cuanto más pensaba en ello, más parecía que lo de dejar el cuchillo allí había sido deliberado. Pero, ¿por qué? ¿Les había fallado Thomas Abbot de alguna forma, lo suficiente como para inculparle?

Discutió las posibilidades con John mientras desayunaban.

-¿Entonces qué piensas que debemos hacer?- preguntó John al final.

-¿Me lo preguntas a mi?

-De los dos, yo no soy el super espía.

-¿Quieres dejar de llamarme eso?

-¿Por qué?- se rió John, sin arrepentirse en absoluto-. Es verdad, ¿no?

El hombre sonriente y burlón que había sentado frente a ella no se parecía mucho al que parecía derrumbado ante el informe de la muerte de los policías, pero Anthea sospechaba que John usaba en humor como mecanismo de defensa. Hacía reír a la gente para distraer la atención de su propio dolor.

Tenía mucho mejor aspecto después de una noche de sueño reparador, y Anthea se sentía complacida. Le había costado trabajo convencer a John para que hiciese la guardia más corta, ya que insistía en que su herida necesitaba todo el descanso posible. Solo consintió cuando ella le prometió que haría una siesta en el coche.

-Dejar el cuchillo allí fue obviamente deliberado- murmuró Anthea-. Se supone que debemos seguir la pista… pero no sé qué otra cosa podemos hacer.

No era como si tuvieran muchas opciones donde elegir. Spencer y Número 5 habían sido sus mejores pistas. Ahora que estaban muertos, Anthea y John tenían que conformarse con lo que hubiera. Serían muy cautelosos, desde luego, por si fuera una trampa. Y si no lo era, y Thomas Abbot fuera solo un peón, entonces podían encontrarlo y tratar de entender por qué lo habían incriminado o embaucado, lo que les daría la oportunidad de penetrar en la organización de Moriarty.

Tenían que moverse.

-Así que… ¿manos a la obra otra vez?- preguntó John, leyendo por lo visto la resolución en su cara.

-Manos a la obra- aceptó Anthea-. Pero primero voy a llamara a nuestra "benefactora".

Se aseguró de que John oyera el énfasis sarcástico en la última palabra. John frunció el ceño.

-¿Para qué?

-Le voy a pedir las herramientas necesarias para alterar pasaportes.

-¿No las tenías ya?

-Sí, pero quiero ver hasta dónde está dispuesta a llegar- explicó Anthea-. Si su objetivo es entregarnos, si está trabajando para cualquier organismo oficial, se mostrará reacia a ayudarnos a abandonar el país. Hablando de eso, ¿hablas francés?

-Hice un par de años en el colegio- dijo John-. Lo que básicamente significa que puedo presentarme y preguntar dónde está la estación de tren. Sin embargo, mi farsi es bastante bueno, y me las apaño en pashto, pero probablemente eso no nos servirá para nada.

Anthea tomó nota mentalmente, de todas formas.

-¿Dominas algún otro idioma?

-Hace bastante que no lo uso, pero se me da bien el alemán. Oh, y puedo insultar a la gente en español y en italiano.

Anthea sopesó los datos, y no pudo evitar preguntar:

-¿Por qué aprendiste a insultar en español y en italiano?

John se encogió de hombros.

-Parecía lo correcto en ese momento. Y tú, ¿qué idiomas hablas?

-Árabe, francés, italiano, alemán, español, portugués, sueco, coreano, japonés…

-Vale, ya lo pillo, hablas un montón de lenguas- interrumpió John. Entonces, con una sonrisa-: Serás mi piedra Rosetta. ¡Eh, qué idea! ¿Nunca has pensado en llamarte "Rosy"?

-No- respondió Anthea con énfasis-. No puedes llamarme así.

-¿Por qué no? Admites que "Anthea" es un nombre falso, así que ¿por qué no puedo llamarte Rosy?

-Porque yo elijo mis nombres. Y Rosy es un nombre para perros y abuelitas.

-Lo que tú digas, Rosy.

La amplia sonrisa de John le inspiró un fuerte deseo de acercarse a él sobre la mesa y estrangularle. Pero Anthea era una persona adulta, no iba a caer en la provocación.

-Así que, ¿dónde vamos entonces, Rosy?

-A Francia, obviamente. Y si sigues llamándome así, cruzarás el Canal en un cajón de carga.

* * *

John tenía que admitirlo, estaba impresionado. Anthea les había reservado billetes en el Eurostar, pero desde luego, como había una orden de arresto para John (y probablemente también para Anthea, a estas alturas), tenían que ir disfrazados.

Tiñeron el pelo de John, y no se había afeitado, por lo que la ligera barba podía camuflar la forma de su barbilla, y con un poco de pegamento, plastilina y maquillaje en abundancia, Anthea había creado una verruga fea y desigual en un lado de su nariz. De esa forma, la gente evitaría mirarle, y si lo hacía su atención se vería capturada por la "verruga" y no por sus rasgos reales.

Pero eso no era lo que había impresionado a John, sino el disfraz de Anthea. Se había vestido de hombre, y era tan convincente que John había tenido que mirarla dos veces. Su silueta femenina, vagamente en forma de reloj de arena, había desaparecido, reemplazada por el distintivo triángulo al revés masculino, hombros anchos descendiendo hacia una cintura sin curvas. Se había cortado el pelo, e incluso había usado algún tipo de lápiz para dibujarse una sombra de barba a un lado de su mandíbula, como si se hubiera dejado un trocito al afeitarse.

-Es increíble- se maravilló John-. ¿Cómo lo has hecho?

Anthea abrió la boca para explicarse, pero John levantó una mano y se adelantó:

-En realidad, pensándolo mejor, no me respondas. Estoy seguro de que la explicación será sobre maquillaje y estética y líneas de visión y no entenderé ni una palabra.

Ella sonrió, obviamente satisfecha de si misma.

-Me sorprende que no me hicieras vestirme de mujer- murmuró John mientras subían al coche-. Si eres así de buena, podrías haber conseguido que lo pareciera de verdad.

Anthea negó con la cabeza.

-Tus hombros son demasiado anchos para mis vestidos, y tenemos que evitar comprar ropa nueva a menos que sea imprescindible.

John asintió. Era verdad que ninguno de los dos iba corto de fondos de momento, pero a pesar de que varias decenas de miles de libras parecía un presupuesto muy amplio, era todo lo que tenían, y no sabían cuánto tiempo tenía que durarles.

Desafortunadamente, viajar en el Eurostar significaba que la colección de armas de John iba a tener que quedarse allí. Había un límite al número de pistolas que se podían pasar de contrabando entre solo dos personas. Al final, John tomó su propia pistola, el táser, y las dos mejores pistolas de las que se había apropiado en la casa. Anthea le prometió que las pasaría por los escáneres, y John no estaba seguro de querer saber cómo iba a hacerlo; quería mantener algo de fe en la seguridad de las aduanas.

Lógicamente, sabía que eran más que suficientes, pero una parte de él, la del superviviente que insistía en que cada recurso era precioso, le pedía aferrarse a su arsenal, a pesar de todo. Era extraño abandonarlas en el vestíbulo de un hotel (un hotel porque al final alguien investigaría la bolsa, llamarían a la policía, y las armas acabarían en buenas manos).

Anthea le consoló señalando que si alguna vez necesitaban más armas, su benefactora se las conseguiría. Se había ablandado un poco respecto a la mujer misteriosa desde que las herramientas para alterar pasaportes habían aparecido exactamente como ella había pedido. Solo un poco, claro. No operaba para un organismo oficial, pero eso no significaba que estuviera de su lado, y el hecho de que no conocieran sus motivaciones, o cómo sabía de su situación, era inquietante.

Al menos había dejado de pinchar a John por pedir suministros médicos.

En realidad, llegar a Francia fue mucho más fácil de lo que John había pensado, aunque extremadamente angustioso. Se había quedado petrificado cuando le había entregado su pasaporte a los oficiales, seguro de que iban a reconocerle… pero solo le habían echado un vistazo a sus papeles, luego a él, y entonces le hicieron señas para que siguiera adelante.

John no estaba seguro de si sentirse aliviado por haber pasado, o asustado por lo fácil que les era a los criminales salir del país.

-Conseguiré un manual de francés y un mapa- murmuró Anthea cuando salieron de la estación de París, haciendo su voz más profunda para que sonara vagamente masculina para cualquiera que pasase en ese momento-. Nos hará parecer más como turistas.

- ¿Qué tipo de impresión queremos dar?- se preguntó John-. ¿Somos parientes? ¿Amigos? ¿Una pareja gay?

Anthea sonrió con una esquina de la boca.

-Mejor amigos, de momento. De la universidad. Tú eres fisioterapeuta, yo soy biólogo, así que teníamos asignaturas en común.

-Bien- dijo John, grabándoselo en la memoria-. ¿Y nos quedamos con los nombres de nuestro pasaporte?

-Probablemente sea lo mejor, evitaremos confusiones y todo eso.

Lo que convertía a John en "Lucas Eldon" y a Anthea en "Stephen Grant".

John asintió.

-¿Ahora qué?

-Necesitamos un hotel- contestó Anthea-. Preferentemente barato, pero bonito, un hotel de turistas, del tipo que ofrece visitas guiadas.

-¿Por alguna razón en particular?

-Siempre están abarrotados, así que, mientras tengamos un mapa y un libro de frases útiles en francés, pareceremos solo otra pareja de turistas ingleses, y nadie nos mirará dos veces.

John asintió otra vez, tratando de no parecer tan alerta y a la defensiva como en realidad estaba. Sabía que era tonto, pero el hecho de haber dejado el país le estaba haciendo sentir muy solo. Como si fueran solo Anthea y él contra el mundo, sin ninguna ayuda, exceptuando a una extraña mujer al otro extremo de una línea telefónica.

Sabía que había sido así desde el principio, pero era la primera vez que lo sentía de esta manera.

Alguna gente probablemente diría que era similar a Afganistán, pero John no lo creía. En Afganistán, tenía al resto del ejército tras él, la seguridad que la gente de su unidad cubría su espalda, pero aquí no.

-Este promete- anunció Anthea, arrastrándole fuera de sus pensamientos mientras le empujaba a través de un portal.

La búsqueda de "Thomas Abbot" llevaba ya una hora en marcha, y todavía no había arrojado ningún resultado. Pero eso no sorprendía a Anthea: su Blackberry podía ser poderosa, pero aun así solo podía procesar una cierta cantidad de datos al mismo tiempo, y la tenía buscando en todas las fichas de arresto de la base de datos. Se consideraría afortunada si veía resultados hacia el final del día.

* * *

Consiguieron una habitación doble con dos camas, con un baño bien equipado y televisión, y John había intentado entretenerse haciendo zapping por los canales. Desde luego, el hecho de que no pudiera entender nada de lo que decían significaba que enseguida se cansó de eso, y acabó hojeando el libro de frases útiles en francés, en un esfuerzo por entender las revistas que había en la mesita.

Sin embargo, al cabo de diez minutos, abandonó el intento y se tumbó en su cama a mirar el techo con desgana.

-¿Estás bien?- preguntó Anthea, un poco preocupada. Dios no quisiera que John cogiera un virus estomacal o algo así, ¿qué iba a hacer ella entonces? No tenía conocimientos médicos y no podía llevarle a un hospital…

-Estoy bien- contestó John, levantando la cabeza para mirar hacia ella, probablemente dándose cuenta de la preocupación en su voz-. Solo estaba pensando que… bueno, esto está pasando muy rápido. Quiero decir, justo ayer estábamos…

Se atascó y se encogió de hombros, pero Anthea sabía a qué se refería. La gente solía decir que sus vidas habían cambiado en un abrir y cerrar de ojos, pero se aventuraba a decir que John y ella eran de las pocas personas que de verdad habían experimentado algo así. Hacía un poco más de veinticuatro horas, estaba precisamente entrando en su trabajo, sin la menor idea de que se iba a convertir en una fugitiva buscada por la justicia.

Las cosas habían ido tan rápido que no había habido tiempo para sentarse y pensar en lo que había pasado. Pero ahora, sentada en un hotel y esperando que se completase la búsqueda electrónica, no había nada más que hacer.

Y Anthea tenía la horrible sensación de que caería en una depresión si se detenía a pensar en la expresión de la cara de Mycroft, mientras le daba las gracias por los "servicios prestados". Servicios prestados, como si no fuera mucho mejor que una prostituta…

-Este sería normalmente el punto en el que intentamos ahogar nuestras penas- murmuró John, todavía mirando el techo con ojos muertos-. Pero no creo que sea una buena idea que ninguno de los dos reduzca sus facultades justo ahora.

Hacía solo un día, Anthea pensaba que John sería una carga. Ahora no podía sino sentirse agradecida de haberle traído con ella, no habría durado tanto si él no hubiera estado ahí.

Y mientras que ella ya sabía todos los detalles de su vida que podían sacarse de los registros electrónicos, en realidad no le conocía. Anthea había sido bastante indiferente hacia John, y ahora se encontraba sintiendo por él algo peligrosamente cercano a la amistad. Aunque suponía que era difícil que no te gustara alguien que mata a gente para mantenerte a salvo, cura tus heridas y trata de hacerte sonreír cuando te sientes triste.

-¿En qué estás pensando, Rosy?- preguntó John, con su sonrisa cansada indicando que usaba ese nombre solo para pincharla-. ¿Sientes la urgencia de arrasar la mini nevera?

-Jane.

John frunció el ceño.

-Perdona, ¿qué?

-Jane- dijo suavemente Anthea-. Mi nombre es Jane.

John se sentó en la cama, y ella supo por la solemne expresión de su cara que él sabía que ese era su nombre real, y que se daba cuenta de la confianza que estaba depositando en él.

Entonces su expresión, tan seria, se vio aliviada por una sonrisa amable, y se encogió de hombros.

-Ya veo por qué preferías algo más llamativo.

Anthea dudó, y entonces le preguntó con cuidado:

-¿Me llamarás por mi nombre a partir de ahora?

-No lo creo-. Otro encogimiento de hombros de John-. Tú te presentarte como Anthea, y así es como pienso en ti. Bueno, eso y Rosy.

La esquina de la boca de Anthea se torció, pero no sabía si sus labios estaban tratando de sonreír o de gemir.

No podía sino preguntarse cómo se había traicionado. Había algo en el rostro de John, algo como una compasión amable, que le decía que él sabía que ese nombre estaba reservado para Mycroft. Que sabía que ella estaba intentando cerrarse ante el dolor y cortar sus ataduras dándole su nombre real, pero que él no lo usaría hasta que estuviera segura de que eso era lo que ella quería.

"Cuando esto acabe", pensó Anthea sin poder evitarlo, "tengo que aislar el gen o la partícula química o el defecto cerebral que hace que John Watson sea tan jodidamente comprensivo, implantarlo a escala mundial, y entonces la paz reinará por siempre en el mundo".

-Y, realmente, los genios merecen nombres llamativos- continuó John, y entonces rompió a reír-. Eres un genio y acabaste con Mycroft. Eso hace que merezcas el premio al ser humano más grande de la Tierra.

-No sabía que había galardones de ese tipo- comentó Anthea, bromeando.

-Estoy seguro de que podrías crearlo, si quisieras.

Anthea bufó, y entonces se puso seria de repente.

-Quizá, pero John… genios los hay a montones.

John parecía escéptico.

-Vale, quizá no de nuestro calibre, verdad- concedió Anthea, refiriéndose a ambos hermanos Holmes y a ella-. Pero mucha gente es un genio en algo. El mundo está lleno de gente brillante, pero ¿de buenas personas?

Negó con la cabeza y se mordió el labio, sin saber realmente por qué estaba diciendo esto, aunque se sentía obligada a hacerlo porque John no parecía entender que él era tan extraordinario como ella.

-Por eso tú eres mucho más inusual que yo, John- acabó-. Porque eres bueno.

-Alguna gente no estaría de acuerdo con eso- dijo John con suavidad, aunque con un evidente tono de auto-desprecio-. He matado a gente, después de todo.

Anthea no veía qué tenía eso que ver con su discusión.

-Sin mencionar que no he visto ninguna decisión o base moral que pueda hacerme mejor que tú- señaló John.

Sencillamente, no lo pillaba. Anthea sabía de qué estaba hablando, de todas formas: John era mejor que ella porque él era el tipo de persona que amaba sin condiciones ni límites ni fronteras. Se había pasado casi dos días en su compañía y ya sabía que él moriría por alguien que le importase sin pensárselo dos veces. En algunos aspectos ella le envidiaba eso, pero en otros… bueno, podía imaginar que a menudo la gente intentaba aprovecharse de la naturaleza de John.

Y, realmente, podían discutir sobre su valía hasta la hora de la cena, porque el trasfondo de esta conversación era el hecho de que ambos se habían enamorado de dos hermanos que por lo visto no habían reconocido su valor, y que les habían apuñalado por la espalda en cuanto habían podido.

Recordó que John le había pedido una cita, en su día, y no pudo evitar suspirar.

-Sabes, nuestras vidas habrían sido más sencillas si nos hubiéramos enamorado el uno del otro.

John sonrió débilmente, pero Anthea pudo ver un rápido destello de especulación en sus ojos.

Y, justo así, el momento se cargó de energía estática, aumentando y preparándose para ser liberada.

"¿Por qué no?", se preguntó Anthea. "¿Por qué no John? Es un buen hombre, con un malicioso sentido del humor y una habilidad para matar francamente peligrosa. Realmente, todas excelentes cualidades".

¿Por qué no John?

Nunca tuvo muy claro quién se movió primero, ella se inclinó, John movió su cabeza hacia arriba; pero al instante estaban besándose.

Anthea no tenía ni idea de lo que estaban haciendo. Quizá querían olvidar a los hombres a los que habían besado por última vez, quizá querían sentir algo que no fuera el extraño atontamiento de la traición, quizá querían conectar con la única persona que les creía y confiaba en ellos. Quizá incluso querían traicionar a los hombres a los que amaban, en una pequeña porción de la forma en la que ellos les habían traicionado.

Fue… raro. John besaba bien, un perfecto 10 en técnica, y tenía cuidado en no apretarle el brazo que todavía llevaba en cabestrillo. Debería haber sido maravilloso, pero en su lugar fue frío, ausente, y vagamente erróneo.

Anthea no tenía hermanos, pero no pudo evitar pensar que así era como se sentiría besando a su hermano. No tenía nada que ver con cómo se sentía besando a Mycroft, y estaba furiosa por pensar precisamente en eso ahora.

John se estaba separando de ella, y juzgando por su ceño fruncido y la expresión pensativa de su cara, estaba sintiendo lo mismo que ella.

-No- anunció Anthea con decisión.

-Oh, gracias a Dios- suspiró John.

Una parte de Anthea estaba irracionalmente molesta por no haber conseguido dejar de pensar en Mycroft. El hombre se había deshecho de ella como si fuese unas sobras del día anterior. Si había justicia en este mundo, ella debería ser capaz de dejar de amarle justo en ese instante.

John le sonrió amablemente, y Anthea odió la comprensión que vio en su rostro. Incluso le sentó mal la forma en que él le besó con suavidad en la mejilla, de forma seca y casta, como un hermano a una hermana, y luego se volvió a su libro de francés.

No pudo evitar pensar que esa era la causa de que un tipo agradable, comprensivo y empático como John estuviese soltero antes de conocer a Sherlock. Porque era un poco demasiado empático: sabía lo que necesitabas casi antes que tú, lo que te hacía sentir en desventaja. Anthea podía imaginarse a John comprando regalos de cumpleaños y de aniversario fantásticos y bien planeados, del tipo que hacen que los tuyos parezcan baratijas en comparación.

John necesitaba a alguien que pudiera leer en los detalles de la misma forma que él leía en las personas, alguien que no se sintiera intimidado por su soltura. Incluso Mycroft se sentiría desarmado frente a John, porque mientras él deducía cómo eran las personas, John… sencillamente lo sabía.

-Anthea, ¿cómo se pronuncia esto?-. La voz de John la sacó de sus pensamientos, al encontrarle echando un vistazo al manual de francés.

Todavía la llamaba Anthea, y se dio cuenta de que aquí se sentía como Anthea. Había sido Jane solo con Mycroft, y ahora… ahora, con John, era Anthea.

-Venga, Rosy, ayúdame, necesito a la experta.

Divertida a su pesar por el apodo de John, Anthea se movió a donde él estaba sentado, cerca de la ventana, y le dijo que señalara la palabra que le daba problemas.

* * *

John podía admitir que el beso no había sido malo, en realidad todo lo contrario, pero sencillamente no estaba bien. No había chispa, ni pasión, ni deseo. Podía haber estado besando una pared de ladrillo.

No pudo evitar pensar en Sherlock, y sabía que ella estaba pensando en Mycroft.

Cuanto más conocía a Anthea, más entendía que Mycroft era realmente su pareja ideal. En parte por ese intelecto afilado, que hacía que sus mentes trabajaran a un nivel que él nunca comprendería. Pero sobre todo porque Anthea parecía tener sus emociones prácticamente domesticadas, o al menos su respuesta emocional. Sus reacciones solo afloraban cuando ella decidía que debían hacerlo, y necesitaba a alguien que pudiera entender eso, que no pensase automáticamente que era fría o insensible.

Incluso Sherlock estaría incómodo con ese nivel de control, porque por mucho que siempre hablase de investigación objetiva y de no involucrarse emocionalmente en los casos, tenía sus impulsos y malhumores.

John sabía que mucha gente pensaría que dos días era poco tiempo para considerar a alguien como un amigo, pero eso era como consideraba ahora a Anthea. Suponía que fugarse juntos era una experiencia que ataba a la gente con rapidez.

-Aun así, hubiera sido más fácil- murmuró Anthea mientras trataba de ayudarle con su pronunciación.

-Sí, es probable- suspiró John-. ¿Quieres pedir algo delicioso y carísimo del servicio de habitaciones?


End file.
